My Life with a Sadistic Vampire
by Littlekely
Summary: Ok, so one minute I'm getting my groove on with my friend Eri, then some really cute dude and now the next thing I know I can't go out in the day and I have a sex drive that only the devil himself couldn't deny, did I mention the cute dude was a Vampire?
1. Vampire Meets Girl

A/N- Welcome to the NEW & IMPROVED A Vampires Decision 2.0, yeah I'm a lame for that aren't I. So well I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter One- Vampire Meets Girl

Beep-Beep-Beep-SLAM!

"Nee-Chan! Wake Up!" said a Males Voice

A young girl, that could pass for the age of twenty, looked at her clock and saw that it was eight o'clock in the evening.

'Too Early.' She thought as she put her head back on the pillow

Her sleep time was kept short as her younger brother came in.

"Kagome! Wake Up!" He yelled

"Go away brat!" she said groggily

"Kagome! You have to wake up! You're the one that said that you wanted to go clubbing!"

"Souta! I said Shut Up!" Kagome said now fully awake

"Finally, you're up, Yuka is already here to watch me and Eri is outside waiting for you, see you downstairs!" Souta said, as he closed the door to get his sister ready for her night out

Kagome stared at the place her fifteen year old brother stood, smirking to herself

'That damn brat always organized'

She got up and took a shower and prepared herself for a fantastic night out with her friends. She put on a sexy fitted black dress with three crystals on the valley of her 36-D size breast. She put on a black smoky eye make-up and baby pink lip gloss. She decided to put her hair up in loose high bun. She completed her outfit with white stilettos and white bangles and green earrings. She took a good look at herself in a full length mirror and could only think one thing.

'DAMN! I look sexy'

She walked down the steps to see Souta watching home videos of him, herself, and their mother.

"Souta, Yuka, I'm leaving I'll be back tomorrow and if there's an issue just call me on my cell k?" She said as she put on her green blazer

"Yeah" They both replied

Kagome went outside to meet her friend Eri

"Well, Well, Well don't you look all dolled up" Eri teased

"Whatever" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes

* * *

The two girls arrived at the new club Vampre written in script

"Wow looks fancy...a little to fancy" Eri said

"What? Scared?" Kagome teased

"No."

"Good so lets go."

They headed inside to find that the term "Looks can be deceiving" really true. Inside the club was dark with only multicolor lights flashing, they had tables with beautiful center pieces, and a huge stage.

"Shall we start having fun, Eri?" Kagome said holding out her hand

"I think we shall, Kagome." Eri replied taking her hand

The girls then began to dance as the hottest songs started to play. Unknown to them that someone was watching them in the shadows of the corner.

After what seemed like forever, Eri decided it was time for her to go home

"No Way! Eri, You can't be tired already we've only been here for an hour"

"Kagome, we've been here for three hours and plus I have to go to work in the morning."

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Alright tell you what, you can go on ahead, I'll stay here for a good hour and hop on the bus"

"Kagome, I really don't want to leave you here by yourself"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Kagome said giving Eri a thumbs up

Eri sighed "Okay Fine, text me when you get home, promise?"

"Promise"

The two friends gave each other a hug and finally parted ways.

Kagome automatically took control of the dance floor once again. As she was whining her hips to Brick & Lace "Love is Wicked", she felt two hand on her waist. She looked to see it was a guy with black hair and his gold eyes. Strange enough Kagome continued to dance with him and continued to whine on his groin. Not realizing that she was slowly being pulled into a world of darkness.

* * *

After the song Kagome turned around to meet her mystery man. She looked into his golden eyes and felt as if she were being hypnotized.

"Hello, I'm very sorry for just dancing with you like that it was very improper of me"

"Oh No! It was really no problem, Your actually a very good dancer" she said smiling

'And probably good at other things too'

"You know it is getting pretty late and the club is about to close, would you mind accompanying me for a walk?"

Kagome thought for a minute

'Okay Kagome, one you don't know him at all for all you know he could be a serial killer! But his eyes...there's something about his eyes'

"Sure, Why Not?"

* * *

As they began to walk out the club, Kagome never noticed the evil smirk that was placed on his face. They stopped at the end of the park, still talking about random things.

"You know you're really the first person who I talked like this too"

"I'm glad" he said as he continued to look her in the eyes

He slowly walked to her and pulled her gently into a kiss. At first Kagome didn't know whether to respond or not, but finally decided to live a little and began to kiss him back. He trailed his kisses to down her jaw-line and down her neck. Suddenly

"OUCH!"

Kagome stepped back, covering her neck, as the guy she just met took a moment to realize he no longer had her in his grasp. And soon he began to laugh.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to walk with strangers?"he said in a more demonic voice than before

"Actually she did, but obviously that never stopped me before. Neh? Fucker?"

"Hmm.. You have a really bad mouth I'll have to fix that, now won't I?" he said coming closer

"Now you stay away from me! I know Martial Arts!" she said backing away

"Oooh I'm so fucking scared" he said rolling his eyes

'And he says I have a bad mouth.'

Finally Kagome felt herself cornered, there was no where to run.

'Oh My God! It can't end this way, No More Clubbing, No More Eri and Yuka, No more Brat-I mean Souta, No! No! It can't end like this!'

* * *

A/N- And I'm gonna leave it there so tell me what did you think? R/R


	2. Being Turned

A/N- Ok, so I pretty much have a clear head on this story and my mind is really opening up, so I hope everything goes well. Shout out to Jennaha11, Serenity-James, and Kaitlynpope77 for being the first to review, claim this story as a favorite and an alert. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Two- My New Life

Last Time:

"Now you stay away from me! I know Martial Arts!" she said backing away

"Oooh I'm so fucking scared" he said rolling his eyes

'And he says I have a bad mouth.'

Finally Kagome felt herself cornered, there was no where to run.

'Oh My God! It can't end this way, No More Clubbing, No More Eri and Yuka, No more Brat-I mean Souta, No! No! It can't end like this!'

* * *

Now:

Kagome woke up and found herself in a room that she could not recognize and a massive head-ache. As she began to think and wonder she noticed that her clothes had been changed, into T-shirt that was far too big for her, and that it was still dark outside.

"Well, it seems like your awake." said a mans voice

Kagome turned around to see the guy that she had met at the club, the same man that fucking bit her!

"Where the hell am I?" she asked with venom in her voice

The man laughed.

"Your in my villa,not to far from where I picked you up."

"Why?"

The man said nothing, as he looked at her with lust in his eyes. Kagome meet his gaze and immediately turned away.

"Do you at least have a phone?" she asked with a heavy sigh

"Yup it's right behind you."

Kagome turned around and saw that it was really true. She laughed at her lack of attention, as she went to the phone and called her baby brother.

* * *

_"Hello..." _Souta groggily said

"Souta"

_"Nee-chan! Where are you? Eri called an hour ago wondering where you were."_

"Sorry, I ran into a little mishap but I'll be home soon okay?"

_"Yeah - sigh-" _

"What's wrong?"

_"It's just I was really worried about you Nee-Chan, you never go so long without checking on me." Kagome could hear Souta's faint sobbing._

"Gomen-nasi Souta, I promise I'll be home soon." She said using a motherly tone.

_"Ok"_

"Alright now go to bed, I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye."

_"I Love You, Nee-Chan"_

"I Love You Too, Souta"

* * *

Kagome got off the phone and saw that the man was gone. In his place were a pair of jeans and a paper with her name on in. She put it on and saw it was a perfect fit.

'Now that I think about it I never got his name'

She went downstairs and saw that he was no longer dressed in the clothes he had at the club. He wore a wife beater, with silk red pajama pants he had his charcoal black hair put into a low ponytail. All in he looked...

'SO DAMN SEXY!'

The man seemed to have acknowledge her presence.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I won't be saying long. Actually I was about to leave so I just wanted to say thank you for whatever you did."

"You don't remember do you?" he said glancing her way

"Remember what?"

He stood up and walked closer to her cornering her in the wall.

'This seems awfully familiar' Kagome thought

"You hit your head in a rock when you fell, I told you not to run away but you wouldn't listen."

It was slowly coming back to her.

"But be glad. I took an extreme liking to you and I've decided to keep you."

'Keep Me? Oh HELL NO!'

"You're crazy!"

"No I'm a Vampire."

Kagomes heart stopped. She couldn't have heard him right. Vampires don't exist.

"That's a good one buddy but I think you've finally lost it." she said as she ran for the door and ran to only god knows where.

The Man laughed.

'Does she really think she can run away.' he thought as he quickly ran towards her direction.

Kagome didn't get pretty far considering she towards the ocean. She looked everywhere for a place to go but she was trapped. She heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head and saw him, the man that could end her life right here, right now.

"Look why don't you just leave me alone!' she screamed

The man took a moment.

"Mmmmm Nah"

In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. Kagome did not know what to think she looked into his eyes and couldn't turn away, there was something about them that sparked her interest. He leaned down and kissed her hard and rough. She hesitantly kissed him back, as she bought her hands to his neck. They kissed for what seemed like an hour, until Kagomes lungs finally gave out. The man-I mean vampire, pushed Kagome down to the ground and began to strip her naked starting with the shirt, slowly kissing her stomach as he made his way down to her jeans. Kagome was at a lost for words. Not only was she about to have sex with a lunatic who thinks he's a vampire but she was actually enjoying it.

'This isn't right, how do I know he won't kill me? How do I know he wont-'

Kagomes thoughts were cut short as she felt something hot and moist on her private part. She picked herself up to see the man licking her womanhood. She instantly lost control of her mind and body and began to enjoy the pleasure. Her body had failed her and her mind was cloudy she could no longer find another reason as to not let this man pleasure her body. Suddenly Kagome felt something build up in her lower half, finally unleashing her cream into the mans mouth. She fell back to the floor, she felt the man come meet her face to face.

'I still haven't gotten his name.'

"Hey." she said weakly

"Mmmm?"

"What's your name?"

The man looked her as if she were crazy. Which was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"It's InuYasha"

'InuYasha...WAIT A MINUTE!'

"What kinda name is that?"

"Eh?" InuYasha said looking dumbstruck

"I mean you say your a "_vampire_" but your name means Dog Demon"

"Blame my mom" InuYasha shrugged, "But now lets get back to our fun"

InuYasha leaned in and kissed her and took her one of her breast into his mouth. Kagome pushed herself to him hoping that her would swallow it whole. When she felt a sharp pain on her chest. She looked and saw InuYasha sucking on a bite mark.

"In-InuYasha what are you?"

"I'm making you mine, just like I said."

Kagome couldn't resist the passion that was being surged into her body. It was almost better than sex. She looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, Fuck Me."

InuYasha took of his pajama pants and slowly pushed himself into Kagomes slick passage. Kagome gasped at the feeling, she never this type of pleasure in her life. InuYasha then started to pump in and out of her at a slow rate, but then started to speed up almost to the point of where Kagome felt as if she were breaking.

"Inu .Yasha. Not. So. Fast!" she exclaimed

"Sorry I simply love your face, you look so cute when your in pain." he said with a smile

"In-In-In PLEASE!" she pleaded as she clawed the dirt

"Cum Kagome"

"In-Inu-In"

"I Said, CUM!" he said with one last thrust

"InuYasha!"

Those were her last words before she again, she blacked out.

* * *

A/N- Well thats it. Hopefully Tomorrow the next chapter will be done by tomorrow. Also ECLIPSE WAS THE BEST MOVIE EVER I'M TEAM ED AND JAKE!


	3. Meeting the Gang part 1

A/N- Hello again everyone! Heres another chapter. Again another special Shout Out to Sombra112. And everyone have a Happy 4th of July.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter Three- Meeting the Gang Part 1

Last Time:

"Inu .Yasha. Not. So. Fast!" she exclaimed

"Sorry I simply love your face you look so cute when your in pain." he said with a smile

"In-In-In PLEASE!" she pleaded as she clawed the dirt

"Cum Kagome"

"In-In-In"

"I Said, CUM!" he said with one last thrust.

"InuYasha!"

Those were her last words as she blacked out.

* * *

Now:

Beep-Beep-Beep-SMACK!

Kagome opened her eyes and was immediately blinded by the light coming into her room. She looked at the time and saw it was twelve o'clock on the dot. She continued to stare at her clock, until she remembered last nights events. Remembering the words that InuYasha had said to her before they finally departed for the day.

* * *

Flashback

_InuYasha had carried Kagome back home, as it was six o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't walk._

_"I still can't believe we did that." she whispered._

_"Feh! You get embarrassed too easily."_

_"Well Mister of-course I'm embarrassed, One, you have to carry me because you were too rough, Two, I left my baby brother alone almost all night, and Three, I have to get up in the morning for work and I highly doubt you can carry me all the way there."_

_"You don't have a car?"_

_"Nope, my mom took it, when she-. Never Mind."_

_"No, tell me ."_

_"Drop it, InuYa-"_

_Kagome then found herself on the ground. She moaned in pain as she looked up at InuYasha, who had his infamous smirk on his face. She turned and saw that her house was only a couple of steps away._

_"So this is your house huh? It's pretty average."_

_"Ha Ha Ha very funny, now can you please pick me up again."_

_"How about you try and get up?"_

_"W-What?"_

_"Well I mean my arms are awfully tired and I just want to see if helping you is really necessary"_

_"You can't be serious!"_

_InuYasha began to lean on the wall staring at her. Kagome sighed, mentally making a note that InuYasha has some serious mental issues. She painfully got off of the concrete floor and slowly began to walk, stumbling and sometimes falling down, she finally made it to her steps, having only a couple of scratches on her face and arms. She started up the steps, finally her legs gave out as she fell forward to the ground. She groaned in pain as she turned her head and saw Inuyasha still leaning on the door._

_"Are you going to help me or stand there and look pretty?"_

_"Well I was planning on looking pretty but since you asked oh so nicely."_

_He went to her and picked her and carried her to her door. Kagome took out her key and they both went inside into Kagomes room. InuYasha put her on her bed._

_"Well I guess this is goodbye." Kagome whispered._

_"Whoever said that we aren't going to see each other again?"_

_"Eh?" _

_"I'm going to have some friends come see you at your job and-"_

_"Wait! How the Hell do you know where I work?"_

_"-sigh- Again with the foul language, anyway I can see on your t-shirt over there on your chair."_

_"I've been looking for that."_

_"You work at that Cafe, what's it called Goshinboku"_

_"Yeah, my father owned it, but when he died it became mine so you know I do what I can."_

_"I see, well I better get going, your little pussy got me all tired and I need my rest for tonight."_

_'Again he says I have a Bad Mouth.'_

_"i'll see you tonight." he said as he kissed her forehead._

_"Goodbye InuYasha." she said as she saw him head out the window._

End Flashback

* * *

She still wondered how InuYasha found out where she worked so easily. I mean, it wasn't like her Cafe was so popular to the point were people could identify it from a distance, but it did bring in enough money. Kagome looked at her clock again and saw it was 12:30 p.m.

'Damn! I'm late.'

She got up and took her shower and put on her work shirt and white two-hem lace skirt. she completed her outfit with a flower bellybutton ring and black and white pumps along with back heart leg-warmers. She left her hair wet so that way it would be curly by time she got to work. She left a note for Souta telling him to go to his friend, Kohaku, house as she left out the door.

* * *

Kagome reached at the Cafe at approximately one o'clock, immediately she was tackled by Eri and Yuka, who also worked with her.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" They said in Unison.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you practically left Souta by himself all night!" yelled Yuka.

"And you haven't been picking up my calls!" exclaimed Eri.

"Gomen! Gomen!" Kagome said trying to ease the minds of her friends.

They then heard the little bell ring indicating that a customer(s) has come in. The three friends looked and saw it was two girls. One girl had medium length black hair and a small side ponytail. She wore a orange multi-color v-neck halter dress and white leggings. She also had crescent moon earrings on and a gold pearl necklace. She completed her outfit with yellow and light green strappy sandals.

The other girl had long brown hair that had pink and purple highlights pulled into a high ponytail a Black V-neck shirt that had metallic blue dots and a pink outline of the virgin mary, she also had blue ripped skinny jeans and black biker boots. She completed her clothes with an oversize skull necklace.

They went up to the counter and placed the an order. They began walking to a table and noticed Eri and Yuka looking at them, the girl with brown hair whispered in the girl with black hairs ear and they began to giggle as they looked at Eri and Yuka. The two looked so embarrassed and angry.

"Oh my god! Did you see that?" Yuka whispered angrily.

"Yeah who the hell do they think they are?" Eri replied.

"They look so weird.I mean look at the short one who wears orange anymore and she looks as if she thinks she's better than anyone." Eri said as she looked at the two girls talking and laughing still looking at Eri and Yuka.

"Yeah that tall one, looks like she could use some sunlight too. Look at how pale she is. What an laugh-out-lound moment" Yuka said.

"You two need to get back to work and stop worrying about them." Kagome said sternly.

"But Kagome-" Yuka started

"Look I could really care less who laughs at you or looks at you some type of way, but right now you are working and right now they are the customers and we are the employs so swallow your pride, put a smile on your face and get back to work." Kagome said in a strict tone.

"Order number 16!"

"Since you two have a problem with them I'll give them their order. Just go clean a table or something."

Kagome marched over to the counter and picked up the order and walked to bring it to the two mysterious girls, all the while thinking of Eri and Yuka unprofessional attitude as well as their personalities.

'The nerve of those two. They don't even know them and they judge them as if they're better than them. I definitely need to pick my friends better.'

Kagome reached at the two girls table.

"Here's your order, can I get you anything else?" Kagome said taking in a good look at the girls.

'They don't even seem so bad, they actually look pretty cool.' she thought pleasantly

"You don't look so bad either sweetheart." the brown hair girl said, in a cool tone.

"Wha?"

"I said you look cool too. Nice alteration to the uniform, very original."

"Umm thanks. I did it myself." Kagome said making a mental note that she never said anything out loud.

"You're welcome. Also thanks for standing up for us." the black haired girl said, smiling brightly.

"Oh, no problem Eri and Yuka are just really shallow in that way."

'Did I really just say that? Is that really how I feel?'

"Well you don't need friends like that. People who judge just by looks are really trying to find a distraction from their own flaws."

"You're so right, Miss..." Kagome led on.

"Ryoumi, Sango Ryoumi."

"And I'm Rin Manmato, nice to meet you."

"And my name is Kagome Higurashi and must I say your clothes are absolutely to die for."

"Why thank you Higurashi-san" Rin said.

"Oh please just call me Kagome."

"Ok Kagome, well it was nice to meet you, but we must really get going." Sango said, as she put the money for the food on the table.

"Oh, well I hope to see you guys again."

"Oh don't worry you'll be seeing us sooner than you think." Sango whispered so low that only Rin could hear her.

The two girls got up and left the Cafe.

Kagome turned back to the table and noticed that the girls did not even touch their order.

'Oh well I'm sure Souta will want it.'

* * *

"So what do you think?" said a male voice.

"She is pretty cute" said Sango.

"And very down to earth, I think she'll be perfect for you." said Rin.

"Well what do you think sexually?" said another males voice.

-Punch-

"You damn pervert" Sango said.

"Oh my dear Sango, you already know you're are enough for me, there's no need to get jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Little Brother." said another males voice.

"What do you want?"

"I think the idiot and I need to inspect this girl for ourselves." he said in a monotone.

The leader thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you might want to hurry she closes in an half an hour and we have to open up in an hour."

"Don't worry boss, we'll make it." the two men said as they left the door.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah."

* * *

Kagome was humming a song to herself as she was cleaning a table. As she was walking to the kitchen to put the dishes in the dishwasher, she suddenly tripped and all the dishes broke and the left over food fell all over the floor. She looked up and saw that Eri had stuck out her foot as she was taking her three hour long 'break' sitting in one of the booths.

"Now Kagome, you should pay attention to what you are doing. You could break a leg like that. Neh, Yuka?"

"Of course."

Kagome sighed as she began to pick up the now broken dishes.

'These two are going to be the death of me, I say one comment and they get upset, well fine who needs em'. Fake people only bring trouble anyway.' she thought, as she held back tears.

As she continued she noticed two men come towards her and helped her pick up the dishes.

"Oh no, its alright, you don't have to help me." she said right away, there was no was she was going to allow customers to help her with the dirty work, it was not the way her mother had raised her, and absolutely not the way her father would allow thing.

"Hey, its ok, we don't mind do we ol' buddy?" said one of the men, looking at the man in long silver hair, who only looked at him and turned away continuing to help.

One of the men had on a wife beater that was under a purple dress shirt and black skinny jeans. He had on purple sneakers and a skull earring in his left ear. He had his small hair pulled up into a rat tail.

While the other man had on a black muscle shirt that had a white dog demon that looked like it was from the Japan Feudal Times, matching it with slack blue jeans and white and gold sneaker. He had a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

They finally finished picking up the dishes and Kagome instructed them to go to the counter and place their order and she would be with them in a few she went to the kitchen, they did as instructed without question and walked to the table where Eri and Yuka were laughing and gossiping.

"And have you seen her ass, can someone please tell her to lay off the cake." Yuka sneered as Eri laughed.

"Excuse me, would it be ok if me and my friend sat here?" The rat tail man asked.

"Sorry but this table is for employs only and last I checked you weren't employs. But you are friends of that bitch so even if we wanted to be nice and allow you to be graced with our presence, we don't want anyone whose associated with that ugly, little, whore." Eri said rudely as they both laughed at the two men.

The rat tail hair man began to pout, looking at his friend. The silver hair man smirked as he banged his hand against the table silencing the two laughing girls. The girls looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He looked both of them in the eye as he said only one word.

"Move."

The girls automatically got in the two boys faces and began to yell in their faces. Kagome walked out with a broom and dustpan when she noticed the argument going on. She looked around and saw that the remaining customers were looking at them.

'That is IT!' Kagome thought angrily.

"Eri! Yuka!" she exclaimed.

"What do you want? Bitch!" Eri said.

"You two are FIRED!"

The girls looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"You can't fire us!" Eri screamed.

"Yeah, we've ben working here since your father was alive!" Yuka agreed

"I don't care I have let your behavior pass by too long. You can come pick up your last pay check tomorrow and leave your uniforms here."

"I don't believe this!" Eri screamed as she left the Cafe, in tears.

"Kagome please what am I going to do for money!" Yuka exclaimed.

"You should have thought about that before you were rude to the customers, now please leave." she said sternly.

Yuka held her head down and walked out of the Cafe.

Kagome sighed, as she turned to two the boys. She bowed her head.

"Please forgive them. Please don't leave quite yet, cake will be on the house." she begged.

"That won't be necessary." the rat tail hair man said.

"I wont take no for an answer. Mister..."

"Miroku and this is my friend Sesshomaru." he said gesturing to his silver haired companion.

"Miroku and Sesshomaru." she said taking a mental picture of them, also noting that Miroku had a skeleton that resembled Sangos necklace and Sesshomaru had a crescent moon, just like Rin.

"May we ask for yours?"

"Oh! My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome uh? I'll remember that, but really we must get going it was nice meeting you." Miroku said as he walked out the Cafe.

Sesshomaru took on last look at her before leaving.

'Weird.' Kagome thought as she looked at the time.

'Nine O'Clock better start closing up, gotta meet InuYasha.'

* * *

"Well..." said a mans voice

"She's really something and very professional" said Miroku.

"Really so what s your opinion Fluffy?"

"One, do NOT call me Fluffy! Two, I Like Her." in his usual monotone

Everyone looked at him shockingly.

"REALLY?" they said in unison.

Sesshomarus eyes began to twitch as he said "Don't say things in Unison."

"Well then I guess I have everyones vote now don't I?" said their boss

"Hai." they responded.

"InuYasha?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Just what are you planing to do to Kagome?"

InuYasha thought for a moment.

"I'm going to make her mine." he said, he began to chuckle as he flashed his fangs and his once golden eyes turned blood red.

The group stood in the back as their eyes became blood red and laughed as well.

* * *

A/N- Ok I'm definitely leaving it there the next part will hopefully be done by Tuesday, depending on if I'm going somewhere. Links to the clothes are on my profile. Anyway Review , Review!


	4. Meeting the Gang part 2 The Bargain

A/N- No News for today enjoy! Shout out to all the fans and friends who reviewed and favorite this story. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter Four: Meeting the Gang part 2/ The Bargain

Last Time:

"Well then I guess I have every ones vote now don't I?" said their boss

"Hai." they responded.

"InuYasha?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Just what are you planing to do to Kagome?"

InuYasha thought for a moment.

"I'm going to make her mine." he said, he began to chuckle as he flashed his fangs and his once golden eyes turned blood red.

The group stood in the back as their eyes became blood red and laughed as well.

* * *

Now:

Kagome had reached home at ten o'clock and noticed that Souta had left a note for her.

* * *

Sis,

I got your letter, I'll be home on Monday. Also there's a package for you upstairs some girls came by and brought it they said they would be back later. Also Eri and Yuka came by they said that they needed to talk to you, something about if you still wanted to hang out with them. Anyway call me when you get the chance. Love You!

-Souta

* * *

'Those damn bitches' she said with a scowl, 'now that I've fired them, they think that if they pretended nothing happened they can get their jobs back, they are sadly mistaken.'

She went to the phone and told Souta that she had gotten home and would be leaving quite soon and to not give Kohakus family a hard time. She then went to her room and took a shower. She put on a strapless black bra and white ribbed cropped top and black skinny jeans. She put on her beautifully pedicured painted feet into a pair of Camel Textured Faux Leather Platform Heels and a Nude Ring Studded Zipper Crop Vest. She completed her outfit by straightening out her hair and putting in the earrings her brother had given her for her birthday.

She then went downstairs and made a quick bowl of cereal and waited for InuYasha to come for her. By the time she heard the door bell ring it was 10:45 p.m., Kagome got up and answered the door and saw that not only was InuYasha not at her door but it was Sango and Rin, both dressed beautifully by the way.

Sango had on a Black Denim Zip Up Short Sleeve Pocket Pant Jumper with a pink studded belt. Her outfit was completed with Dark Fuchsia Patent Open Toe Ankle Sandal Heel and her same over sized Skull Necklace and light-bolt earrings. Her hair was let loose and her bang out as well. She also had on dark red lip gloss and black eye shadow.

Rin had on an Orange Beaded Tie Open Back Mini Dress, she also had on Orange Neon Patent Open Toe Slingback Heels. Her outfit was completed with gold bangles and her same Crescent Moon earrings. Her hair was pinned up and she had yellow eye-shadow and pink lip gloss.

"R-Rin, Sango? What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Oh we came to pick you up." Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah, boss man was going to come and pick you up but got held back." Sango added, as she walked into Kagomes home.

"Oh, I see."

"This is a small place you got here."

"Yeah well its comfy and it is only me and my brother in here, so its not really a problem."

"You two live here by yourself?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow." Rin said in astonishment, "Just how old are you?"

"Twenty. And my brother's a fifteen year old, who acts like a fifty year old."

"Really, so where is he?"

"Rin, stop trying to get into her personal life. We have to go, Now!" Sango demanded.

"Oh, Fine."

The girls went outside as Kagome locked the door. She turned and saw Sango's car. As she looked at it she could only say one thing.

"Oh. My. God."

Sango smirked as she looked at her 2010 Black Altima Nissan Sedan 2.5.

"You like?" she asked.

"I Like? I Love!"

"Thanks," Sango said with a smirk. "My boyfriend bought it for me."

"Wow! It must have cost a lot."

"Sure did, cost $22,590."

"What!"

Sango smiled.

'This girl has no idea what she's in for if she's impressed by this. Neh, Rin?'

'I kinda feel bad.'

'Why?'

'I can see in her heart there's pain and sadness. Maybe even loneliness. There's something about her that makes me want to hold her.' Rin thought as she looked at Kagome.

'It's none of our business, we have orders to befriend her and be there when she has trouble. Thats it.'

'Have you maybe thought that along with friendships comes trust?'

'Watch it. '

"Hey Kagome." Rin called.

"Hmm?" she said as she was still checking out Sangos car.

"Where we're going is going to take along drive so if you don't mind we need to get going."

"Oh! Sure no problem."

The girls go into the car. Kagome noticed that there was a small message on the back of Sangos car seat.

* * *

'To my angel of the night, I'll love you for all eternity. -Miroku.'

* * *

'Miroku?' Kagome thought, 'Just what the hell is going on here?'

She took a look at the two girls driving the car. Knowing that something wasn't right as she thought about todays events.

'Come to think of it Eri and Yuka did start acting weird after they saw Sango and Rin. Plus Miroku and Sesshomaru weren't really all that shocked or fazed by their outburst. Is it really safe to go with them?'

"Kagome? Is it okay if you could possibly think to yourself?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sure."

'HOLD UP!'

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! Just what are you guys?"

"Honestly I thought InuYasha went through all of this."

"You can't blame her. I mean it is a lot to take in, remember how we were when we first got turned?" Rin said as she defended Kagome.

'Turned? So wait that means that' Kagome thought.

"Yup! We're vampires." Rin exclaimed.

'I thought I was imagining that part. Vampires they don't exist! It's impossible! These guys they have to have been let out from the loony place.'

"We are not from any mental institution. We're from Romania." Sango responded.

"Ah! The home lands we haven't been there in years!" Rin exclaimed.

"So InuYasha wasn't lying, when he said he was a vampire."

"Nope Boss man is pretty much straight forward on these things, especially when its a girl that he has already made a claim on." Sango smirked.

"A claim?"

"You see that mark on your left boob?"

Kagome blushed at the memory of how it got there.

"I want some proof! How do I know you guys aren't yanking my chain?"

Rin turned to Kagome and stared at her as her eyes began to turn red and her fangs grew. Her hair grew a little longer.

"Oh my god." she said as she leaned back into the seat.

"Anyway as I was saying. That mark is more than a bite mark, its InuYasha's claim on you and once you have accept InuYasha as your master and lover, you'll be one of us."

"And what if I refuse him?"

"I don't quite know. I mean InuYasha isn't one to give up so easily."

"I see." she said, taking in every little thing that was said moments ago.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

* * *

Immediately Kagome was bored and shut her eyes for a moment, when was suddenly awoken by a kiss. She opened her eyes quickly and saw InuYasha kissing her looking her dead in the eyes as if telling her to respond or else. But in all honestly she didn't need to be threatened as she kissed him back with even more passion. They finally broke apart and Kagome saw that Miroku talking to Sango about the car and Rin was kissing Sesshomaru as well.

"So I see the ride was a little too long for your liking?"

"Sorry."

InuYasha stepped back as if to observe her outfit as Kagome did the same. She saw he had a Red Muscle shirt with Angel Wings on the Back and a Cross design on the Front He also had on black baggy pants and beige Timberlands. He also had a bone earring. All in all he was simply delicious.

"You know I'm loving the whole thing but I think your missing something."

"Really what?"

"This." He said with a smirk, as he presented a belly ring with a diamond skull that had a dog bone dangling on it.

"Oh My God! InuYasha. It's beautiful, but you didn't have to do this." she said as she began to put the belly ring.

"Hey, your mine, I have to do things like this." he said as he admired her astonishment of the piece of jewlery.

"About that. InuYasha how can we make this work, I mean you say you want to be with me but I'm not a Vampire."

"Oh, but you will."

"'Cuse me but I do have a baby brother at home who still needs someone to raise him."

"Oh, I'm sure we can change him too, besides Its not like you'll burn if you go in the sunlight."

"I won't?" Kagome said looking dumb-founded.

InuYasha began to laugh.

"Oh, this is rich. Hey guys!" he said calling his comrades over, "She thinks that if we go into the sunlight we'll burn."

They group started to laugh as well leaving a embarrassed Kagome blushing wildly.

"Aww don't worry, your not the first to make that mistake. Those damn fantasy novel have always clouded peoples judgement of the real truth. But hey, since I like you so much, I'll give you the total of three days to make up your mind."

"Three days! That's the whole weekend!"

"Exactly, each day of which you'll be spending every waking day with me, got it?"

"B-but what about my job?"

"You can still work you'll just have to lower your hours to spend time with me."

"Ok, but what about my family members I mean its not like I can just disappear and not have them worried about me."

"Take a good look at us Kagome. Do we not look like ordinary humans?" Rin said as she gestured to everyone.

Kagome looked at all of them and noted that they all still looked like ordinary humans minus the blood red eyes and fangs.

"What about hunger? I don't want to have to feed on my little brother for food."

"First of all we don't have to drink human blood. There's animal blood and plus we can have meat thats rare." Sango said.

"-sigh- Do I have a choice?"

"Absolutely Not." InuYasha smirked.

"...Fine, but I can only stay for the weekend, nothing more!"

"Oh not worried about your brother?"

"He's at a friends house so I'm not worried, besides the family could use all the fun they could get."

"Why?" asked Miroku.

"Today's the day their daughter disappeared, I think Ten years to this day. Very sad."

The group stayed silent as they watched Sango leave the group with Miroku right behind them. The rest of them sighed.

"Well lets head to the club." Rin suggested.

The remaining members went inside. Kagome noted the name of the club.

'Midnight huh? I think I might like this place.' she smirked.

* * *

A/N- K thats it for today. I'm hoping the next chapter will be up by Thursday or Wednesday. R&R.


	5. Welcome

A/N- Heres the next chapter. Shout out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha. Nor the song "OMG" by Usher, "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga, "Nobody" by Keith Sweat or "Waiting for Tonight" by Jennifer Lopez.

* * *

Chapter 5- Welcome!

Last:

"He's at a friends house so I'm not worried, besides the family could use all the fun they could get."

"Why?" said Miroku.

"Today's the day their daughter disappeared, I think Ten years to this day. Very sad."

The group stayed silent as they watched Sango leave the group with Miroku right behind them. The rest of them sighed.

"Well lets head to the club." Rin suggested.

The remaining members went inside. Kagome noted the name of the club.

'Midnight huh? I think I might like this place.' she smirked.

Now:

The group walked into the club and instantly Kagome was amazed. The club had different shades of Red, Purple, and Gold lights. It's dance floor covered half the room and the other half contained the bar and tables for people who wanted to chill out and relax. In front of the dance floor was a stage with a microphone. On each sides of the room was a long black couch also more tables. And all the waitresses had on black skimpy outfits. All in all the place was what Kagome wished she could call home. She was so caught up by the excitement of the club, she failed to notice the dirty and disgusted glares given to her by the other vampire girls.

"This place is wicked." Kagome whispered in awe.

"Built it myself." InuYasha smirked.

"Really?"

"Nah, but that would have been cool wouldn't it?"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed. The group went to one of the corners and sat down, by now Sango had returned, and decided to get drunk first, before beginning the fun. The waitress came over a and asked what they would like to drink.

"I'll have a 'Bend Me Over'." Rin asked.

"'Skip & Go Naked'." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"'A Piece of Ass'" said Miroku as he stared seductively at Sango.

"Get me a 'Absoult Royal Fuck'" Sango said as she met Mirokus gaze.

"Hmm what to get? I guess I'll have a 'Wet Pussy'." He said as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

All the while Kagome was blushing at the sexy beverages wondering if they held subliminal messages toward each other.

'Should I do it too?' she thought. Biting her lip and laying out all the card she placed in her order.

"Get me a 'Knock Me Down and Fuck Me'." she said as she looked at InuYasha square in the eyes.

'Trust and believe I'll do more than Knock You Down.' InuYasha thought.

After they finished their drinks. The girls took no time on getting on the dance floor as the guys stood behind and watched their girls perform for them. As Ushers new song "OMG" boomed into the speakers. Sango was doing some poppin' and lockin' move, still keeping her seductive eyes on Miroku. Rin mostly did slow whines and and touched herself in a very seductive manner as she kept her Innocent looking eyes on Sesshomaru. But Kagome was the one that really stood out to everyone. She performed a dance mixture between robotics and reggae. She loved being the center of attention on the dance floor. It was a sensation that couldn't be explained. She looked and saw InuYasha staring at her looking as if he wanted to eat her all up. Kagome smirked as she came up with a fabulous idea. She whispered in Rin and Sangos ears and the girls smirked deviously. The Next Song that came on was "Alejandro" performed by Lady Gaga.

'Let the games begin.' they all thought.

* * *

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this anymore_

_Alejandro_

Sango began to walk sexily to Rin. As Kagome took of her vest. They three began to rub each other sexually, whining their hips in front of the boys.

_She's got both hands_

_In her pocket_

_And she won't look at you (won't look at you)_

_She hides true love_

_En su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger_

_Around you_

By now the girls had dropped to the ground and slowly got back up.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico_

_Rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

The girls continued to do their exotic dance in front of the boys.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro-e-ro_

Rin rubbed Sangos breast, through the top part of her jumper. Kagome kissed the bare parts of Rins body. As Sango felt up Kagomes ass.

_Stop_

_Please, just let me go_

_Alejandro_

_Just let me go_

_She's not broken_

_She's just a baby_

_But her boyfriend's like her dad_

_Just like a dad_

_And all those flames that_

_Burned before him_

_Now he's gotta firefight_

_Gotta cool the bad_

The girls once again went to the floor, this time slapping their hips to the beat. By now all the attention was on them once again. Little did they know that a pair of dark purple eyes were staring at them from above.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico_

_Rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro-e-ro_

The girls walked slowly to their men as they watched in awe, even Sesshomaru had his mouth slightly open just staring at them. (Hey, its girl on girl action, not even the mighty Sesshomaru couldn't resist.)

_Don't bother me_

_Don't bother me_

_Alejandro_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Bye Fernando_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Fernando_

The girls continued to dance on each other each move more intense than the next. The girls then began to nuzzle each others necks, still staring at the guys. Who were so interested they hardly noticed that they each had dropped their drinks on the floor.

'Best days of our lives' thought Miroku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha.

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe_

_I'm not your babe_

_Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke my cigarette, hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro-e-ro_

_

* * *

_The girls went back to the couch breathing hard and heavily. Kagome looked at InuYasha and asked him if he wanted to dance with her. Unfortunately InuYasha was still in awe so all he could do was nod his head. Kagome giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. The song "Nobody" by Keith Sweat began to play, Kagome put her arm around his neck as he pulled Kagome closer to him by putting his arms around her waist. They began to sway to the beat of the music as Kagome put her head on his chest.

"You know until now, I always hated this song." InuYasha said.

"Why?" Kagome whispered.

"I don't know, I guess cause I was always alone."

"What makes it so special now?"

"I have you in my arms."

Kagome looked up at him, seeing that he was telling the truth. She slowly put her head on his chest once again.

"I wonder, does that mean you want me to be your girlfriend?" she said as he twirled her.

"No." he said as he dipped her.

Kagome looked at him as if she had been slapped in the face.

"It means-" He pulled her back up, "I wanna make you my wife." he said, looking down at her.

Kagome looked at him, "InuYasha. I think that's going to far." she said with a smile.

"Hey I can wait. I've waited oh a good thousand years, I can wait another week or so." he said with a cocky grin.

"You cocky son-of-a-"

"Master InuYasha." said a voice.

They turned around and saw that it was a female vampire.

"Our Lord and Lady request you, Lord Miroku, and Lord Sesshomaru." she said as she eyed Kagome, in disgusting matter, of course this didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Thank You, Melina." He turned to Kagome, "It seems I'll have to go and take care of somethings you'll be fine right?"

"Hai! I'll have Sango and Rin."

"Alright, just don't do anything freaky until I come back."

Kagome laughed, "Trust you haven't seen freaky yet."

InuYasha looked at her as if she was a completely different person. 'We must be getting to her, but she got one more test before we can claim her as one of us.' He turned and left along with Miroku and Sesshomaru. Melina looked at Kagome again before turning and walking away.

* * *

"So what was that all about?" Rin asked as they sat down in their spot once again.

"I don't know, but she must be feeling some type of way." Kagome responded.

"Don't pay her any mind." Sango added. "She's just bitter because InuYasha played with her heart thirty years ago."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I suggest you get used to those types of glares, InuYasha has been with a lot of girls some of which are apart of our clan."

"So, I have to worry about those girls coming after me?"

"Probably so, but you don't have to worry Sango and I will-"

"Don't worry, I can handle myself."

The two girls looked dumbfounded at the girl. Did she have a death wish or just plain stupid.

"Kagome, you don't know the strength of a Vampire." Rin said.

"I'll manage."

"What if they kill you? InuYasha will never let me or Rin live it down."

"Sango have a little faith." she said as she put on a evil smirk.

The girls looked at each other as they sighed they knew letting Kagome face the girls on her own will either have dire consequence or it could mean the start of Kagomes mental transformation. Either way if she didn't want their help they had to oblige.

"Hey guys."

"Hmm?" they replied.

"What up with the stage do you people perform or something?"

"Well see our crowd is a bit hard to please." Sango said.

"What do you mean?"

"The last time someone performed on the stage they ended up 'missing'." Rin added.

"Missing?"

Rin pointed over to a girl sitting miserably on the corner. "Missing."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking about performing."

"What dancing? Cus if so you can do that right on the dance floor."

"No silly, singing." Kagome said with a smile.

"You can sing?" Sango asked.

"Of course I can sing. We have talent night every Sunday night at the Cafe, I usually don't participate during the contest but I sing during intermission."

"Why?"

"Because ever since I was young I'd performed there and won every time , I had to stop once I took over."

"What was the price?" Rin asked.

"One hundred dollars and free cake for a week."

"So you think, you got what it takes?" Sango sneered.

"Honey, I can travel to Pluto, come back and still have what it takes."

"Alright. Do you have a CD or something?"

"Nope. But I have a thumb drive."

"That'll do."

"You guys do know I will need your help right?"

"What." They said looking at Kagome like she had four heads.

"You heard me."

"K, one we don't sing." Sango said.

"Two we don't even know the song." Rin said.

"Don't worry you'll catch on, now come on." she said as she grabbed their hands.

"Please Kagome, don't make us do this. I'm not a good singer!" Sango exclaimed.

"It's not about whether, you're a good singer or not, its about having fun!"

"Kagome!"

"Come on you guys live a little!"

"Hello! You're talking to the undead hear!"

"Oh! You know what I mean."

* * *

Kagome got up and went to the DJ, handed him the thumb drive telling him the exact place to go. The girls went up on stage immediately catching the attention of everyone in the club. The girls looked at her as if she had lost her damn mind and the guys stared hungrily at her wondering why they haven't seen her before.

Kagome cleared her throat and sighed.

"HIT IT!"

_Like a movie scene_

_In the sweetest dreams_

_I have pictured us together_

_Now to feel your lips_

_On my fingertips_

_I have to say is even better_

_Then I ever thought it could possibly be_

_It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free_

_From all of my sadness_

_The tears that I've cried_

_I have spent all of my life_

Sango and Rin probed Kagomes mind to get the lyrics to the words and began to sing.

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight_

Rin then began to feel the music and began to sing the next verse. Swaying her hips as she moved across the floor. Sure it wasn't as good as Kagomes but nobodies perfect.

_Tender words you say_

_Take my breath away_

_Love me now, leave me never_

_Found a sacred place_

_Lost in your embrace_

_I want to stay in this forever_

Sango then joined in and began to have fun and did some tango moves. She decided to take Kagomes advice and, for the moment,live a little.

_I think of the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart, all alone in my bed_

_Tossing and turning_

_Emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on_

The crowd began to start dancing, finally getting into the mood. Doing the Tango, Salsa, adding in their own dirty moves as well.

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight_

Kagome then began to take her place once again as the lead.

_Gone are the days when the sun used to set_

_On my empty heart all alone in my bed_

_Tossing and turning_

_Emotions were strong_

_I knew I had to hold on_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_When you would be here in my arms_

_Waiting for tonight, oh_

_I've dreamed of this love for so long_

_Waiting for tonight_

The crowd began to cheer loving the song and even more loving the girls that sang it. Yeah there were still some haters out there, but that didn't matter the more haters the more they knew they were fly.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

We heard the noise of the crowd all the way from upstairs. Now usually I would ignore it cause it just meant that some human had a death wish, but I remembered that there was a human downstairs MY human.

"Um as much as I'm enjoying this little conversation of ours, but can't you hear the commotion downstairs." I said.

"Now InuYasha, you were never one to care about others why now?" said a older females voice.

"Because someone I know is down there and I want to make sure she's ok!"

"Well I'm sure she can handle herself after all she is a Vampire, isn't she?" said a older man's voice.

I stayed silent.

"InuYasha for the love of the elders, please tell me you didn't bring a human to a Vampire club!" sighed the older women.

"She's mine."

"Miroku, Sesshomaru, did you know about this?" the man's voice sternly said.

Miroku looked as if he saw something that was of bigger interest, Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Come now Darling. Lets go see what the noise is all about it might be fun." she said as her eyes turned dark purple.

The older man sighed, as her followed the boys and his wife.

* * *

My POV

"Kagome, I think they want another." Rin said excitingly.

"Ok let me think."

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha.

The girls noticed that their men were coming towards them and got off the stage to greet them.

"Rin?" said Sesshomaru, surprised to see her up on the stage.

"Shessy! You should here Kagomes song it was so pretty and me and Sango joined and the crowd was loving us and we were really working it and-"

"Rin please, your talking too fast."

"Sorry" she said blushing.

"Sango, you went up there?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Why is there something wrong with me going up there?"

"No. It's just I'm shocked you never showed any ambition to sing before."

"Yeah well, Kagome wanted to make a statement and you know we have to follow her rules now so and I do love the look of beating those bitches down a bit more." Sango said with a smirk, looking at all the girls that had been giving her and her girlfriend dirty looks ever since they got here.

"That's my Sango." Miroku said nuzzling his head in her neck.

"So this was your idea?" InuYasha asked as he looked at Kagome.

"Yeah. I mean I was a little bored and that Melina girl gave me a look and I don't know something snapped."

"So you're the human?" the women asked.

"Huh?"

InuYasha steeped to the side as the women stepped forward. She had long black hair with her bang out. She wore a Purple Dolman Sleeve Mini Dress and White Ultra Knotted Strappy Platform Sandals. She completed her outfit with a pair of gold hoop earrings and spike bracelet.

"Mom!" InuYasha whined.

"Mom! Wait you're his mother"

The women giggled. "That's right, it's nice to meet you..." she said extending her hand.

"K-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." she said as she quickly shook her hand.

"Well hello Kagome I'm Izayoi and this is my husband." she said as she gestured for her husband to come forward.

"InuTaisho."

Kagome noted that he looked just like Sesshomaru and InuYasha, so she knew that he was really their father. He had silver hair and gold eyes just like Sesshomaru. He wore a black wife beater and a plaid dress shirt and beige dress pants. He wore brown oxford shoes. He wore in his ear a single drop spike earring.

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she said extending her hand.

"Oh trust, the pleasure is all mine." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Well miss Higurashi. You certainly have made a commotion here. It makes me wonder how a human like you could cause a bunch of Vampires to loose such control."

Kagome didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so she stayed quiet.

"Darling I think you have something to say to Kagome." Izayoi pushed.

"Ooh yes. InuYasha has informed me that you are his. I personally wanted to be the one to extend my Welcome. So Kagome Higurashi, Welcome to my Family."

* * *

A/N- Ok so thats it. Now before I continue I am considering to delete "Trouble in Paradise", due to the fact that it is the continuation to my previously deleted story "A Vampires Decision" so most likely seeing as how this story is "A Vampires Decision" only better and longer I might just blend the two together. So anyway R&R.


	6. MINE

A/N- Next Chapter. Heres a Shout Out to all the loyal fans and readers. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha

Warning - EXTREMLY DETAILED LEMON! MAY BE DISTURBING TO THOSE WITHOUT THE PERVERTED MIND!

Chapter Six- MINE!

Last Time:

"Its a pleasure to meet you." she said extending her hand.

"Oh trust, the pleasure is all mine." he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Well miss Higurashi. You certainly have made a commotion here. It makes me wonder how a human like you could cause a bunch of Vampires to loose such control."

Kagome didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult so she stayed quiet.

"Darling I think you have something to say to Kagome." Izayoi pushed.

"Ooh yes. InuYasha has informed me that you are his. I personally wanted to be the one to extend my Welcome. So Kagome Higurashi, Welcome to my Family."

Now:

Kagome and InuYasha left the club at around Four o'clock in the morning and were now walking towards Kagome's house.

"You have a nice Family, InuYasha," Kagome commented

"Feh! They're alright."

Kagome giggled.

"So tell me about this whole Vampire claim thing."

"What's there to know? I thought it obvious. You're mine, you can't fuck any other guy other than me. You can talk to other guys though...with my consent."

"...Are you sure that's it?"

"No, there's more but its a whole line of things, but we can get into that another time."

"InuYasha."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know about you staying at my house for the weekend." Kagome said, looking down at her feet.

"Why not? It's not like you have another man coming." InuYasha smirked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"..."

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome," InuYasha grabbed her hand and pushed her against a car, his leg securing her between her legs with her two arms seized above her head, faces inches away from each other. "Who else do you have coming to your house?"

"He's a friend! Like a brother and I don't want you scaring him off!" She defended.

"Oh, I'm not going to scare him off..."

"Thank Y-"

"I'm going to kill him! Nobody touches what's mine!" InuYasha stormed off towards his car. Kagome ran up to him and stood before him, blocking his way.

"Ok, first of all, this whole 'I'm yours' bit was cute at first, but now you're starting to scare me. Also, I'd prefer it if you came at night instead in the morning."

InuYasha said nothing as he walked silently around Kagome to his car. Kagome sighed but then quickly breathed in the same sigh when she saw his car. A 2011 Red 128i Convertible. These things weren't even made yet! She eyed InuYasha for a minute and thought about asking him how he got it, but thought against it. He was probably still pissed. They hopped into the car and after viewing the exterior of the car, her breath was taken away by the inside. She could tell just by looking at it that however he got it, he had gotten a fabulous deal. The seats were Terracotta Boston Leather with a Light Burl Walnut trim, the gadgets inside the car made her blush with excitement. InuYasha silently watched as Kagome observed his car, looking like a child in a candy factory. If he wasn't so upset with her, he would have smiled. He grunted and turned the key into the ignition and they were off.

*Line Breaker*

The ride to Kagome's house was long and quiet. After getting over her excitement with the car, Kagome wanted to reconcile with InuYasha. She took several glances at InuYasha hoping to catch his attention, it didn't work. Finally she gave up and looked out of her window, sulking. As InuYasha pulled up, Kagome began to get out of the car but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. I'll be there in a minute."

"InuYasha, I'm exhausted and already said I have to get my sleep."

"...Go upstairs and take a shower. I'll be there in a minute." He ordered.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed as she left, too tired to protest. She got out of the car walked to her steps. She turned around and saw InuYasha's car gone.

'How the hell does he do that?'

She went inside and took off her sweaty clothes and went took a shower. She got out and put on her sweatpants and a sports bra. She went downstairs and turned off the light, went back upstairs and threw herself on the bed, beckoning for sleep to take her.

Kagome was awakened by a loud crash. She quickly got up and ran down the stairs to see what had happened. At the bottom of the stairs, the pitch black greeted her with red eyes. Kagome, feeling frightened for her life, instantly ran into the kitchen, but the creature grabbed her arm and pushed her unto the floor under him. Kagome tried to fight back but the creature grabbed her hands and pinned her under his body, chuckling. His red eyes bore into her brown ones, almost judging her. Kagome racked her brain for a way out of this predicament and remembered something. Her mind went back to when Rin had showed her she was a Vampire. Her eyes also became red from what she noticed only InuYasha's companions had the same eye color. It couldn't have been Miroku nor Sesshomaru, then it came to her.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed.

Even in all the darkness she could still see his stupid smirk.

"You idiot! You really scared me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

InuYasha said nothing. Kagome sighed as the adrenaline rush ended and she felt more tired than when she got home.

"I can't believe you did something like this to me," she said as she felt him loosen his grip. She pushed herself up off of the floor and walked towards the stairs. Again, InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," he said. His voice had an undercurrent of...something that Kagome couldn't even describe. Hunger?

"InuYasha let me go. I have to get some sleep." InuYasha growled under his breath and slammed her body against the wall causing her to gasp, pinning her with his body.

"Do you think I give a fuck if you have to sleep?" He squeezed her wrists tighter and Kagome winced in pain. "I think it's time I showed you who the fuck you're messing with." He grabbed her hair roughly and pulled her into the living room floor where he threw her forcefully to the ground. He climbed above her, his leg pinned her body beneath her waist and her wrists once again in his grasp. By now Kagome was in tears. Why would he do this to her? She thought he would love her not hurt her.

"Sorry, Kagome, tears don't work on me. You are my property...you have no say in the matter," He said with a smirk as he roughly wiped her tears.

"InuYasha..." she whispered in a whimpering tone.

"Now, Now, I told you no other men. You don't understand how jealous us men get when the women we claimed goes of and hangs with another man, especially without our permission. So now your going to see what happens when you disobey me." He said as he took off his clothes.

He shredded her sports bra, revealing her plump breast once again. He took one into his mouth and began to nibble on her nipple. Kagome, overrun with pleasure, began to moan. She gasped when she felt something sharp penetrate her breast. She began to groan both out of the pain and pleasure, paralyzed from the feelings running through her. InuYasha looked up at her and gave her breast one last suck before he let her go. He took his claw and dragged in through the valley of her breast, drawing blood. Despite the pain she felt, Kagome felt her body betray her as she felt herself get wet. InuYasha then dragged his claw through her belly button. He noticed that Kagome still had not taken off the Belly Button Ring. He then began to lick the blood off of her body, stopping at her belly button and licked circles around it. As he went lower, he pulled her sweat pants down. No underwear.

"Well, aren't you a naughty girl. No underwear," He growled with lust.

"I-I don't w-wear u-underw-wear to b-b-bed AHHHH! " she screamed as she felt a finger being inserted into her womanhood.

"So Slick, so wet. Did I make you feel this way?" he said as he added another finger and began to pump in and out.

"F-FUCK YOU!" she said through her teeth. "AHH!"

He smirked as he inserted another digit, then another, and another. Till there was four fingers were inside Kagome's pussy.

"InuYasha!" she screamed, her body confused between the pain and pleasure he gave her.

"Do you want more?"

Kagome moaned loudly as a finger brushed against her cleft.

"I said, does it feel good?" he said, pushing his fingers in further, repeatedly stroking her cleft, causing her body to tremble.

"I WANT MORE!" she screamed. Her face was flushed with sweat. She felt hot. So hot.

"Say 'I want more Master'. Say it, Kagome. Let me here it!"

"I-I WANT MORE M-M-MASTER! AHHH!"

Finally InuYasha pushed his whole fist inside. Kagome screamed at the feeling, she didn't know whether it was out of pain or the pleasure but her body reacted to it. She finally came all over his hand and fell limp, breathing heavily. InuYasha pulled out his fist, staring at it in astonishment.

"You really came a lot. Hmm, maybe even more than any other female than I've ever done." He took a moment to taste it, "Very sweet and rich."

"You...bastard..." she said weakly, her breathing still labored as the remnants of her orgasm leaving her body convulsing.

"If you thought that hurt...wait until you feel my cock buried inside you." He turned Kagome over on her stomach and pulled her hips toward him. "I wonder how much we can stretch this little hole right here?" He teased her 'second mouth' playfully by massaging in circular motions.

"NO!" Kagome yelled, "Don't you even think about it!"

InuYasha stood with one of his knees as he caressed Kagomes ass.

"You know you do have such a wonderful ass, so soft and smooth."

Kagome said nothing, but her red face betrayed her thoughts.

"When someone gives you a compliment you are suppose to say 'thank you'."

"..."

"Say, 'thank you'." he said in a dangerous tone. He pushed the tip of his finger inside her sphincter. Kagome winced at the uncomfortable entry.

"Thank you," she grunted between her teeth.

"'Thank You' what?"

Kagome trembled. 'Look at me. This is what I get for getting myself involved with Vampires. But...I'm...enjoying this torture, what does this mean? I'm a-a-a'

"Masochist." she whispered.

"What was that, my pet?" InuYasha smirked staring hungrily at Kagome's second mouth.

"Thank You, Master!"

InuYasha smiled devilishly. He licked her asshole and caused Kagome to gasp.

"W-What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm stretching you...be patient. My fingers are up next." His tongue penetrated her and began to taste her. Kagome began to moan as his wet, hot organ penetrated her. After lubricating her with his saliva, he forced his middle finger past her tight muscle and inside her, pumping. Kagome grunted. It felt wierd. It didn't feel good at all!

"InuYasha! Stop this! It doesn't feel good!" Kagome growled as he entered another digit. InuYasha smiled. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Are my fingers not enough for you?" He inserted another finger and began to move them, stretching her slowly. Kagome screamed in pain, tears running down her face. Her sphincter tightened against his fingers and InuYasha smiled.

"What a whore you are. You're swallowing my fingers, Kagome. Tell me, do you want more?" InuYasha continued to stretch her and could feel her muscles contracting.

"Ow..." Kagome moaned, her vision blinded by tears. He thrust into her hard and Kagome screamed.

"Tell me, 'I want your cock!'." InuYasha ordered.

"I WANT YOUR COCK!"

"Where?"

"IN MY ASS!" InuYasha smiled at her sbumission. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his large penis. He pushed himself in, already feeling her tightness on his cock. Kagome tensed up, in pain, as she felt him go inside her.

"Don't tense up Kagome, it'll hurt more, if you do."

After having half of himself inside her he pulled back and thrust the rest of himself in her. Kagome screamed in pain as tears began to fall, yet again. InuYasha took sometime for her to get used to him, before slowly pumping himself. Kagome groaned in pain, as InuYasha began to sweat. For both of them the feeling was indescribable, it was as if they were both completed as if they were one. InuYasha could no longer contain himself and began to go faster than the normal human speed. Kagome screamed at the sudden change of speed. After what seemed like forever InuYasha let go of Kagome and came outside of her butt, leaving Kagome to fall on the floor from exhaustion. They both were breathing heavily.

"Kagome, come here." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome slowly crawled to InuYasha.

"Yes...Master?"

InuYasha cupped her face and stared into her eyes. He slowly came down and kissed her, but this time it was slow and passionate unlike all the other times where he would kiss her so hard that it would bruise her lips. It was different but a good different.

"Come sleep with me?" he said more as a question than an order.

Kagome smiled weakly as she nodded her head. InuYasha's face was hard, but inside his heart soared, picked her up bridal style and took them to her room for some well-deserved rest. They went to sleep with a smile on their face and sweet dreams of each other.

A/N- Ok I'm leaving it there. A little lemony goodness for you guys, but to also show you the bad side of disobeying a vampire. Tell me what you think! Were you disgusted, happy about it, or on the iffy side? Let me Know! Also, Yaoi10 made some changed to the story. (More readable, she would say.) Anyway, just giving her props. She worked on the lemon which I had problems with. She's a good beta-reader so anyone that needs a story beta-read, she's what I recommend.


	7. Her Past

A/N- I'm very happy that everyone is loving my story, it's nice to know that my hard work and dedication is paying off. Shout outs to my loyal readers. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha

* * *

Chapter Seven- Her Past part 1

Last Time:

"Kagome come here." InuYasha whispered.

Kagome slowly crawled to InuYasha.

"Yes...Master?"

InuYasha cupped her face and stared into her eyes. He slowly came down and kissed her, but this time it was slow and passionate unlike all the other times where I would kiss her so hard that it would bruise her lips. It was different and a good different.

"Come sleep with me?" he said more as a question than an answer.

Kagome smiled weakly as she nodded her head. InuYashas face was hard, but inside his heart soared, picked her up bridal style and took them to her room for some well rest. They went to sleep with a smile on their face and sweet dreams of each other.

* * *

Now:

Kagome woke up with the feeling of warmth on her back and soreness on the lower half of her body. She turned and saw InuYasha sleeping soundly with her in his arms. She smiled weakly at remembering what had occurred the previous night. She now understood that she had just committed herself fully to InuYasha and surprisingly she was ok with that. As she tried to get out of the bed, she felt InuYasha's grip tighten.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with his eyes still closed.

Kagome smiled again. "I was going to go take a shower."

"What for? You're staying in bed with me all day."

"Yes, but I have to get this dried cum and blood off of my body, change the sheets, give Souta a call, and tell Hojo not to bother coming over."

"Who or What is a Hobo?"

Kagome laughed. "It's Hojo and he's my friend, I've known him since High School, its no big deal."

"I really don't care. Didn't last night tell you that I don't want to share you with anyone?" he said as he nibbled on her ear.

Kagome moaned at the feeling. "Inu, I'm still sore. But let me guess you don't give a fuck do you?"

"You're learning." he said as he started to feel up her breast.

"InuYasha, Stop." she moaned.

"Alright." he said as he stopped immediately and got out of the bed, showing off his beautiful tight and juicy ass.

Kagome looked at him dumbfounded. He noticed.

"What?"

"You stopped."

"Yeah, you asked me to didn't you?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you would."

"So you want me to continue?"

"No, I really wanted you to stop."

"So what's the problem?"

"You stopped!"

"Are you sick in the head or something? You told me to stop so I stopped, but now you have a problem with me stopping, but you still wanted me to stop."

"Pretty much."

InuYasha laughed. "I guess we have a lot more to discuss than the whole claim thing, don't we?" he said as he put on a soft smile. Kagome noticed that his eyes had went from red to violet.

(A/N- For those who may be confused. InuYasha takes after his mother more than his father, whereas Sesshomaru takes after his mother and father. It'll be cleared up shortly.)

"InuYasha?" she said as she got up from the bed, wobbling and forcing herself to not yelp out in pain.

"Hmm?"

"What's up with your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're not red, I would think they would turn gold like Sesshomarus."

"Sesshomaru and I are half brothers, so we don't share the same genes, he takes after his mother and my father. But we'll talk more about that after our shower. where are your towels?"

"Third drawer to the right."

"Do you have another shower?"

"Downstairs next to the TV."

"K see you soon." He said as he walked out of the room, whistling.

Kagome sighed as she took a shower herself. She got out and put on a White One Shoulder Feather Screen Tunic with Skinny Ankle Leggings. She put on white and black sandals. She blow dried her hair and put it in a pony tail. She went downstairs and saw InuYasha sitting on the couch-naked.

"InuYasha, Why are you naked?"

"Clothes in the car, I forgot to get them before I came inside. Could you go get them for me?" he said as he smiled.

"Um, sure." she said as he handed her the keys.

She went outside and went to InuYasha's car. She opened the side door and was met with a baby fox. She smiled as it came to her, she picked it up and it immediately cuddled against her. She kept looking for InuYasha's clothes, but couldn't find it.

"InuYasha, I couldn't find your stuff, but I did find a cute, little fox." she said as she went inside. She looked up at InuYasha and saw he was still sitting on the couch but this time he was fully clothed. He had a black shirt over it was a red, white, and gold plaid shirt with True Religion Jeans and White Sneakers.

"I see, so you found him, huh?"

"Oh yeah isn't he cute? And when did you get dressed?"

"Do you like him?" he said changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to keep him?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup?"

"Of course I want him! Oh thank you InuYasha!" she said hugging him.

"Let's go get some breakfast, I made reservations at a restaurant."

"Hai! But what about Shippo?"

"Who?"

"My fox, I decided to name him Shippo."

"Give him here."

Kagome tried to give Shippo to InuYasha, but Shippo wasn't having any of that, he stuck on to Kagome. It wasn't until InuYasha pulled the little fox's tail that he finally let go of Kagome. Kagome giggled as she watched InuYasha have a mini-battle with the fox.

"Having a trouble, InuYasha?"

Finally InuYasha had the fox all settled down. "Nah, See you don't have to worry about me-AH!" InuYasha looked down and saw that Shippo had a bitten InuYasha on the arm.

"Why you stupid ungrateful,disrespectful, piece of -punch- shit!" InuYasha said angrily giving Shippo light punch.

"InuYasha! That's enough, you're gonna kill it!"

"Feh! Fine." He said as he left Kagome to tend to the wounded fox. He went into his bag and took out a bag of Dog Kibble, two bowls for food and water and an instruction manual.

"There! How do you feel Shippo?" Kagome asked as she picked him up.

The fox responded by giving, what Kagome would assume, a smile.

"Kagome, lets go we're going to be late."

"Ok." She said while putting down Shippo. "Don't blow up the house, Shippo." she said as she left.

'Now to start my mission.' a voice thought.

* * *

InuYasha had made reservations at the most expensive restaurant, Shikon, it was glamourous and elegant at the same time and had Kagome knew that they were going there she wouldn't have went. She kept her head down the whole time as InuYasha did all the talking. As they went to the table Kagome saw Sango, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Miroku sitting at a table. As they sat down, InuYasha immediately began to ask why she was acting so strange.

"I just don't like this restaurant, thats all. I heard the food isn't all that good and the service here is the worst." she lied.

"Really?" Rin said as she snuggled up against Sesshomaru, "Cus we've been coming here for the past three years and never have I seen such things."

"It must have been a rumor, you know how humans can be these days." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Sesshy, be nice."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I am HUN-GA-RY!" Miroku exclaimed.

-PUNCH- "Will you stop making a fool of yourself." Sango said.

"Ow, Sango you know I'm tender."

"I really don't care."

Kagome smiled at her new friends, sure they weren't perfect, but at least they weren't as fake as Eri and Yuka, or anyone else in her life.

"Hey InuYasha?"

"What?"

"How did you get these reservations, I thought they were all booked for the next three months?"

"Oh well my dad knew the owners dead husband. So out of respect for him, he gave his wife some money and ever since then we've been able to get reservations quickly."

"I see."

"The great thing about it is the owners a real babe." said Miroku.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you, idiot" Sesshomaru said.

"Here she comes now." InuYasha said.

From then on it was if time had stopped as Kagome turned and saw the one person she hated in this whole world. Her Mother, Kaori. As Kaori stopped at the table she noticed Kagome and shock immediately came over her.

"Ka-Kagome." she stuttered.

"Hello Mother." she said in a monotone voice as she stood up to face her mother.

"Kagome, oh my baby." She said with a fake smile as she tried to hug Kagome.

"Kagome, Kaori's your mother?" InuYasha asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Kagome, how could you say such a thing?" Her mother said as she began to shed fake tears.

"How could I say such a thing?" Kagome exclaimed. "Where do I begin?"

"Kagome, why don't you guys talk about this privately?" InuYasha asked as he looked at around and saw all the attention was on the two women.

"Fine, but you have to come with me. I don't want to be left alone with her." Kagome insisted.

"Fine." He turned to his friend, "I'll be back in a minute."

His friends nodded as they wondered why Kagome had such a hatred for her own mother.

* * *

Kagome, InuYasha, and Kaori went into Kaori's office located on the third floor.

"I see you have been well Kagome please take a seat." Kaori said as she went behind her desk. "I haven't seen you in what ten years?"

Kagome stayed silent with a frown on her face as she, along with InuYasha, sat down.

"It's not nice nor polite to not keep in contact with your mother."

"My _**real**_ mother died three years ago and you killed her!" Kagome said.

"Kaede was not your mother! Your father stole you from me and gave you to her!"

"It doesn't matter she was more of a mother to me than you will ever be!"

Kagome was then knocked out of her seat by a sudden force. InuYasha got up ready to take action.

"I suggest you sit down, , I promised your father I wouldn't kill you but I never told him I wouldn't take away your other half."

InuYasha growled at the fact that Kaori was right in the bright morning he was useless and would have to wait till noon to do anything.

"It's ok InuYasha." Kagome said as she got up from the floor, "She's just upset because father left her and wouldn't give her the power she _**thought**_ she deserved."

"Power?" InuYasha questioned.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. I've gotten stronger than you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."

"Is that why you killed father! To prove a point!"

"No. I killed your father because he chose you over me!" She exclaimed as she used her power to push Kagome to the wall, but still Kagomes face stayed the same, hard and emotionless.

"You were always weak!" Kaori said with a smile and in a devilish tone. "You will always be weak!"

Kagome began to laugh, she laughed so hard that it caused InuYasha to look at Kagome as if she were crazy and Kaoris face to fall. She looked at her mother in the eyes and suddenly Kaori screamed in pain as she held her heart. The force that was holding Kagome up against the wall had suddenly broken and Kagome fell to the floor on her feet.

"Just like you I have also been training, mother. I was always stronger than you even when I was young, you are nothing compared to me." she said walking slowly to her mother.

It was then that InuYasha had imagined Kagome with blood red eyes and fangs, it was then that he finally saw her as a potential Vampire and not as just his pet but as a lady of high status in his clan just like him and his comrades it was then that he had finally came to a decision, Kagome will be turned on the night of the full moon, when InuYasha was at his strongest.

"You are nothing and if you ever come near me, Souta, or any of my friends and there family, I will personally come find you and kill you just like you killed my Father and Kaede, so don't and I repeat _**DO NOT FUCK WITH ME!**_ Do you hear me?"

Kaori made no response as she gasped in pain.

"I said do you hear me?" she said as she put more force on Kaoris heart.

"YES!" she said in pain.

Finally Kagome let her go and Kaori fell to the ground in exhaustion, still breathing hard.. Kagome turned away from both InuYasha and Kaori as she told InuYasha she was leaving.

"Lets go get the rest of the guys." he said softly, while getting up. "We'll go with you."

Kagome nodded as she began to walk, but was held back by InuYasha. She looked up at him and he saw the tears that were now falling freely down her face. He pulled her close as he began to hug her. It was then that Kagome began to sob and wail letting out all the pain in her heart caused by the woman who was suppose to love and protect her but instead used her and wanted to kill her. InuYasha said nothing to her as he held he close, he had always wondered why Kagome never had pictures of her parents and finally got his answer, but it was an answer he hoped to never have wanted. He felt Kagome's pain, being an immortal he's had a lot of it. They all had and it was then that Kagome didn't just need him, he needed Kagome as well.

"I love you." he said softly.

Kagome looked back at him, looking into his eyes hoping that he was telling the truth. She saw that he was and said the words that she had never said to anyone but her father, Kaede, and Souta.

"I love you too."

They then kissed each other with more passion and love than any of the times they have kissed. They then heard the door open, they didn't care they were so into each other that at the moment nothing else mattered.

"Yeah! Go get her InuYasha!" shouted Miroku.

-PUNCH!- -KICK!- -BAM!-

Miroku moaned as Sango and Rin breathed heavily.

"Idiot." mumbled Sesshomaru as he smirked at his little brother.

'Good Job, little brother. Good Job.'

* * *

A/N- Ok thats it. I had to get Kagomes past in there, while putting in some loving, while adding some humor at the end, and of course introduce Shippo. I was so upset because I had said in this chapter I was going to introduce the rules of being a vampires pet, but then I got to typing and I ended up having the whole chapter dedicated to Kagome and InuYasha and you know it wasn't working out and I was tired so the rules will have to be introduced another time. But anyway R&R!


	8. The Rules Revealed and Beach Day

A/N- I'm glad everyone liked the chapter about Kagome's past. It really took time to really channel in on Kagome's anger and hatred toward Kagome's mother. So lets finish in this chapter the rules will be explained. Shout Out to my loyal readers. Special Shout Out to Sombra112.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha.

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Rules Revealed & Beach Day.

Last:

"I love you." he said softly.

Kagome looked back at him, looking into his eyes hoping that he was telling the truth. She saw that he was and said the words that she had never said to anyone but her father, Kaede, and Souta.

"I love you too."

They then kissed each other with more passion and love than any of the times they have kissed. They then heard the door open, they didn't care they were so into each other that at the moment nothing else mattered.

"Yeah! Go get her InuYasha!" shouted Miroku.

-PUNCH!- -KICK!- -BAM!-

Miroku moaned as Sango and Rin breathed heavily.

"Idiot." mumbled Sesshomaru as he smirked at his little brother.

'Good Job, little brother. Good Job.'

* * *

Now:

The group went back to Kagome's house and it was there that Kagome had promised to tell them everything about her past. After all it was only fair they need to know more about her, in order to really trust her. Especially the fact that she had powers and did not tell them. Kagome took a seat on the love seat couch and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the questions her friends may have. She waited until everyone was seated, before finally speaking.

"-sigh- Okay what do you want to know?"

"I guess, I'll go first and say, Why didn't you tell us?" Rin exclaimed.

"Because, I was never proud of my powers." She said looking down.

"But why?"

"Because, the powers me and my mother posses aren't made for good, they were made to kill."

"What do you mean, to kill?" asked Miroku.

"The powers we posses are like a force, like Star Wars Darth Vader."

"Why haven't you used them up to now?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I never saw a reason to, I never wanted to use my powers for anything other to defend myself."

"I got a question for you?" InuYasha said as all the attention was on him.

"Do you think you can handle this, being a Vampire, and trying to maintain a healthy for your brother?"

Everyone waited for Kagome to answer the question. She sat there thinking about her answer, before confidently saying.

"Yes, I think I can."

InuYasha smirked.

"Good, that's all I needed to hear, so I think it's time to explain what it means to be my pet." he said as he stood up.

"Okay..." Kagome said suspiciously.

He went in front of her and pulled her out of the seat and into his arms.

"Rule Number One: No Man is allowed to touch you besides Miroku, Sesshomaru, My Father, Your Brother, and Myself."

"I think I got that from the punishment you gave me last night."

"Rule Number Two: I have to know where you are at all times, whether it be at the club or at the Cafe."

"For that Rin and I will be with you almost everyday." said Sango.

"And I will have you to myself at night." InuYasha said as he turned her around so her back was facing her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Rule Number Three: No Secrets! We trust each other and we're like Family, Kagome. Because no matter what it'll always be us against the world."

"A Family. -sigh- I haven't had a real family in a long, long time."

"Rule Number Four: This is the most important and I really don't know how many times I have to say it, but Rule Number Four is that you are mine! No ifs ands or buts about it."

"I Understand, InuYasha. But if those are going to be the rules then I have some rules for you!"

"Wha-What?" he stuttered.

"Rule Number One: No Women besides Sango, Rin, and Your Mother , are allowed to touch you. Second, I want to know where **you** are at all times no matter the situation. Third, I don't want to be kept out of the loop, let me in on anything that happens, I'm not one of those girls that just stand behind and watch as things happen. And my last rule." She said with a smile. "Is that I'm yours and you...are...mine." She said as she gave him kisses between each word.

"Do we have an understanding?" she asked.

"Kagome."

"I love you InuYasha, I don't know why but I do. At this point I feel as if, if I'm not near you I'm going to die. Don't you understand." she said looking up at him. "I don't think I can give myself to you unless you give yourself to me."

Everyone was silent as they watched Kagome profess her undying love for InuYasha. For all of them it was bringing back old memories.

"InuYasha, I need to hear you say it. Do you love me and will you give yourself to me? Physically and Mentally?"

InuYasha turned away and mumbled something. The everyone except Kagome looked in shock and relaxed themselves.

"What?"

"I...self...you."

"InuYasha!"

"I said, I submit myself to you! There are you happy now!" he said as he turned around to look at Kagome. She smiled as she hugged him.

"That's all I needed to hear."

"Good so now we have to wait until the night of the full moon and then I can turn you. Yo Fluffy!"

"I told you to stop calling me, Fluffy." Sesshomaru said, getting slightly annoyed by the nickname.

"What ever, when is the next full moon?"

"It would have to be tonight."

"Tonight!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"What did I say about talking in unison!" Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"Fluffy, are you sure?" Rin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then you might be joining us sooner than expected." InuYasha smirked.

"So what do we do now, we have a good 15 minutes before turning back and then we have another couple of hours before heading to the club." Sango said.

"What do you mean turn back?" Kagome asked.

"It's a side affect about being elite Vampires." Miroku said. "Basically in the bright morning we become humans then in the afternoon we turn to semi-vampires with half of our powers still retaining our human forms, and then at night at eight o'clock sharp we become true Vampires."

"Is it really that complicated?"

"At first but then you get used to it."

"Hey you guys! I got a great Idea!" Rin exclaimed. "Why don't we go to the beach! We totally haven't had a time to chill out and have fun, you know."

"I think the beach is a great idea." Sango agreed.

"If my Sango is going is then I'm going too. Miroku exclaimed.

"I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid. It would be nice to go."

"I too agree with this." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, so it's decided. Why don't we split up, Sango, Rin, and Kagome, you guys can go get what you need and We'll meet you at the beach."

"Hai!" the girls exclaimed as their boyfriends gave them some money.

* * *

They girls decided to take Sango's car to head to the mall.

"That reminds me." Kagome started. Rin why don't you have a car?"

Sango began to laugh as Rin held her head down in embarrassment.

"She doesn't have a car because every time Sesshomaru got her a car she would crash it. By time Rin finished crashing her fourth car, Sesshomaru got her a limo and a personal limo driver. Of course she only uses it for formal events but other than that she never uses it." Sango said.

"Formal events?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah, InuTaisho is like a business tycoon. He's part owner of all the big businesses in Japan. He gets invited to all these cool events and seeing as how InuYasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru are following in his footsteps they get invited as well." Rin said.

"And because we're their girls, we get to go too."

"That sounds like fun."

"It is!"

* * *

The girls decided to go to Baby Phat to get their bathing suits. Then they went to Forever 21, for Rin. Then they went to Hot Topics, for Sango. And Ecko Red, for Kagome. Finally after an hour and half they decided to get something to eat before going to meet the guys.

"So, What are your stories?" Kagome asked.

"Eh?" they both responded.

"I mean, how did you guys turn into vampires?"

"Oh, well Rin might as well go first seeing as how she was turned before me." Sango said.

"Well it happened back in Romania in 1863, both my mother and father were killed, so I was alone most of my life. So one day, I was walking around and had taken a different way to my home, and some men, who were clearly drunk, came up to me. They wanted to rape me, I wasn't strong enough to handle them, so I closed my eyes hopping that it would end, it was at that time that I realized, I wanted them to suffer in their death." Rins eyes began to glow red just thinking about them. "But then..." she started as her eyes reverted back to their original state. "Sesshomaru came to my aid and saved me. He killed them off one by one and when he looked at me with those deep red eyes, I don't know what came over me and it was then and there that I gave myself to Sesshomaru mentally and physically. Then when he turned me oh boy, that was not easy."

"Did it hurt?" Kagome asked.

"Honey I am not talking about the transformation, I'm talking about the sex."

"Huh?"

"Kagome, the movie industry always stretch the truth. When you get bitten the venom goes through your body peacefully, but in the process InuYasha has to have sex with you that way you two are mentally and physically synced. The thing is some Vampires are rough and could care less about you and others are passionate and will make it their mission to please you. But in my opinion, you got it good.

"Huh?"

"I can see it inside InuYasha's heart he loves you."

"What do you mean inside his heart?"

"Rin has the power to see the emotion of anyones heart and or soul." Sango answered.

"That's amazing!" Kagome said in astonishment.

"Thanks, So Sango tell her your story."

"There's nothing much to it, I was turned 10 years ago. I had a loving brother, whom I love also, but I hated my mother and father. They wanted me to be perfect and I hated it. The constant nagging and always making plans without my permission. I hated it! I went to the best college, I got the best grades, and I did my best at everything I did and it still wasn't enough. So I did something different, I went to a club and it turned out to be 'Midnight', it was there I met Miroku, and he was different more different than any man I ever met." She said taking time to remember the night that she met Miroku.

"So every night I went to see him and we got to know each other, I would stay until late hours and soon was diagnosed with insomnia, but it didn't matter it only meant that I could sleep my days away and stay with Miroku at night. At the time, I didn't know Miroku was a Vampire or that he had a fan club. So one night as I was leaving the club a group of girls came up to me and told me to back off, but I refused, and well they ended beating the hell outta me and I lost a massive amount of blood. Then I blacked out. When I woke up I was in some type of room and Miroku was lying next to me, looking at me. He protected me, and it was then I too gave myself to him. I left my family and everyone behind because I had Miroku and that was all that mattered. Then I met InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and of course Rin, and we became a family. To this day the only thing I regret was never saying good bye to my baby brother."

"What was his name?"

"None of your business." She said with a attitude.

"Sorry." Kagome said backing down.

"Oh don't take it personally Kagome. Sango always gets touchy about her brother. It's nothing personal."

"Yeah."

Suddenly Rin's cellphone began to ring. She looked and saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Hello... Yeah we're about done ... Sure no problem ... Ok ... Depending on how traffic is we should be there in about an hour ... Alright I Love You ... Sesshomaru ... Say it back ... I don't care if Miroku and InuYasha laugh ... If you don't say it no sex for a month ... I love you too Sesshy Bye!"

Rin hung up and saw that Kagome was looking at her dumb founded.

"What?"

"It's just I never assumed Sesshomaru would give in so easily."

"Sesshomaru may have a bad attitude but he is still a man and every man needs their daily dose of sex. But we need to get going the guys are on their way to the beach."

"Aww and just when I was actually enjoying the conversation." Sango said.

The girls giggled as the walked together.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw that it was Hojo.

"Oh Hi Hojo."

"I waited for you at your house but you weren't there. What happened?"

"Oh, I'm sorry you see my boyfriend took me out to eat and I forgot to call you."

"Wait you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, gomen-nasi."

"Oh that's ok, well I have to get going, have you seen Eri and Yuka?"

"No, didn't they tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I don't associate myself with them any more."

"What? But they've been you friends since your father died."

"Hojo, drop it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go."

The girls continued to walk away from Hojo as Kagome never noticed Hojo's evil grin.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

"I love you, Rin" Sesshomaru said.

"Aww, does the mighty Sesshomaru love his little pet." Miroku teased as I chuckled.

"Shut up!" he said as he punched Miroku on the head. Again I laughed.

We were on our way to the beach, in my car. I was excited, I couldn't wait to see Kagome in a bathing suit, I was hoping she would have my gift in with her, as well. After about an hour and a half, we got to the beach. It wasn't too crowded but it wasn't empty too. It was just right.

* * *

My POV

The guys saw that the girls coming out the changing tent and immediately they were spell bound. Rin had a Orange Ruffle Mania Jersey Cover-Up and white sandals. Her hair was already wet thanks the water pipes in the changing rooms. Sango had on a purple Wild Thing Jersey Romper and black sandals, her hair was still in its ponytail. Kagome had on a White Gauze Faux Wrap Dress Cover-Up and pink sandals. The girls began to examine and complimenting each other, they saw the guys and went to them.

"Hey guys." Kagome said.

InuYasha said nothing as he pulled her into a hug.

"You look beautiful." he whispered as he groped her ass.

"Thank You." she said blushing as she leaned in for a kiss, the two began to engage in lip locking action.

"InuYasha are you gonna keep kissing your girlfriend or are you gonna help us?" Miroku said.

InuYasha broke out of the kiss as he responded.

"I Would much rather kiss my girlfriend, but I have to help or else she probably would never let me live it down."

Kagome laughed as she helped her friends unload the car. The guys got the chairs and coolers, while the girls held the food and blankets. They decided not to be in the crowd so they went to the far side of the beach. The guys then took off their shirts and instantly almost all the girls at the beach were mesmerized by the boys hot, toned, eight pack. The girls looked at them licking their lips thinking when they can have _**their**_ men to themselves. The girls then took off their cover-ups to reveal their bathing suit. Rin had a white Floral Paradise Halter Tankini. Sango had a black Summer Diva Cut-Out One Piece that was gold trimmed. Kagome had on purple Wild Thing Triangle Bikini with InuYasha's belly ring on. The boys looked around and saw that other men were looking at _**their**_ girls, they growled as they pulled their women to them and kissed them roughly and passionately.

"InuYasha." Kagome said as she pulled him close.

"Miroku." Sango smirked as hit him, playfully.

"Sesshy." Rin blushed as she pulled herself away from him, just a tiny bit.

They all said as they blushed from the embarrassment. Miroku and InuYasha grabbed Kagome and Sango's hands and Rin went in by herself as they went into the water. Sesshomaru stayed behind and read his book on Vallecular Diverticulum. After about half an hour he looked up and saw Rin coming towards him. Her hair was still slicked back and her nipples were hard due to the cold water and the sun gave her a complete shine thanks to the water.

"Sesshomaru would you like to come into the water with me?" She said.

"I have to finish my book, Rin, I'm sure you will be fine without me." he responded.

Rin went closer to him and bent down into his ear.

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you please come into the water with this, Rin."

Sesshomaru looked at her. He hasn't heard her call him by his royal name since they had gotten married in Romania, again.

"Rin-"

"Please?" she said looking him in the eye.

She didn't realize it, she would never realize the power she had over him. If she asked him to kill, he would kill, if she asked him to love, he would love, and if she asked him to die, he would die. He would do anything for her and he knew she would do the same for him. But of course he could never tell her, he would never tell her. If everyone knew that the mighty Sesshomaru would follow the orders of a 'force turn' he would loose all his respect and be the laughing stock of many. It was just the way it was.

Sesshomaru sighed and put down his book. He got up grabbed Rin's hand and slowly went into the water. All the while his comrades cheered.

"All Right Sesshomaru!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"I can't believe you actually got him to get in. Good Job, Rin!" said Sango.

"Good to have you in, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Yeah Fluffy great to have you In." Miroku agreed.

Sesshomaru looked at them and smirked. They were his comrades, no, they were something better they were his friends and family.

"Alright everyone lets get this party started!" Rin yelled.

As everyone yelled in excitement. As the guys had fun they began to wonder if things would be like this everyday. If there would be times where they would be angry and times when grief would come over them, but it didn't matter. They were a family and no matter what that's how things would be. Forever until the end of time. (Or until some crazy lady comes back to get vengeance on her daughter, I'm just saying.)

* * *

A/N- Ok this chapter is a make-up for not posting yesterday. I hate when I don't post on a daily basis, it gets me very upset and I feel guilty for leaving you guys hanging. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we've got two more to go before the Epilogue. R&R!


	9. Angel Of Mine and the Start of War

A/N- Here's the next Chapter. Hope You Enjoy. Finally Kagome will be a Vampire. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not InuYasha, "Angel Of Mine" by Monica or "Best I Ever Had" by Drake featuring Nikki Minaj.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Angel Of Mine and the Start of War.

Last Time:

Sesshomaru sighed and put down his book. He got up grabbed Rin's hand and slowly went into the water. All the while his comrades cheered.

"All Right Sesshomaru!" exclaimed InuYasha.

"I can't believe you actually got him to get in. Good Job, Rin!" said Sango.

"Good to have you in, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said.

"Yeah Fluffy great to have you In." Miroku agreed.

Sesshomaru looked at them and smirked. They were his comrades, no, they were something better they were his friends and family.

"Alright everyone lets get this party started!" Rin yelled.

As everyone yelled in excitement. As the guys had fun they began to wonder if things would be like this everyday. If there would be times where they would be angry and times when grief would come over them, but it didn't matter. They were a family and no matter what that's how things would be. Forever until the end of time. (Or until some crazy lady comes back to get vengeance on her daughter, I'm just saying.)

* * *

Now:

The group decided to once again go their separate ways as InuYasha and Kagome went back to her house. All the while Kagome couldn't help but think about Sango's story and her own little brother.

"Kagome, What's wrong?" InuYasha asked, looking at the road.

"Huh? Oh Nothing really."

"Don't lie to me."

"-sigh- It's just I heard Sango's story today, about how she was turned and chose not to go back to her family. But what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's always been me and Souta. No one else. I never had a boyfriend and even if I did I would get into anything serious. I always said I would wait until Souta got through with College before getting involved with anyone."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh No! Don't get me wrong! I want to be turned but what about Souta?"

"Well I guess he could live with us."

"What?"

"I mean Sesshomaru and I do own a Mansion and I'm sure the rest of the guys won't mind if I allow a fifteen year old in the house."

"Are you serious?" Kagome said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean how many years does he have left, till he leaves for college?"

"He has around Three Months left."

"Three Months?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"It's just like I said to Rin and Sango he's a fifteen year old that acts like a fifty year old. My ancestors were very smart. Unfortunately I wasn't give that type of knowledge."

"What do you mean?"

"Souta has the brains and I have the looks, wouldn't you agree?" she said as she winked at him.

"You sell yourself to short, yeah you're beautiful, but you are smart."

"InuYasha, I never finished College."

"Why not?"

"I had to take care of Souta. I was eighteen and he was thirteen, I had to provide. I wanted to go to college and study music and hopefully become a singer. That was my dream but, Souta comes first in everything I do and that's not going to change until I'm sure he will be safe."

InuYasha stayed silent the rest of the ride to Kagome's house. By time they got back it was almost 7:30 p.m.

"You don't have to get ready now. We don't have to get ready for another four and a half hours."

"Really? What time does the club open?"

"At twelve."

"Oh so then what do you want to do?"

"I have a pretty good idea." he said with a smirk.

"Oh no. We have four hours left you can wait until then." she said getting out of the car.

InuYasha sighed as he also got out. They stepped in the house and Kagome went into the kitchen to make something to eat for the both of them, while InuYasha noticed that Shippo had something in his mouth. Shippo went up to InuYasha and dropped the paper in front of him. InuYasha smirked as he saw what was on it.

"Good Job, Shippo" he whispered as he hid the paper in his pocket.

"InuYasha what do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Well with the stuff that we have hear I can make Grilled Meat, Spring Rolls, Cream of Mushroom Pasta, or Ramen. Take your pick."

"Ramen." he said.

"That didn't take long."

"All that other stuff sounds complicated."

"Yeah but they taste good."

"Yeah but I like Ramen better."

"What ever, I'm going to make some spring rolls for me you can have some Ramen if you want." she said rolling her eyes.

"Do you need some help?"

"I don't need help making my spring rolls, but you have to come in here and make your own Ramen."

"I don't know how to cook!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'll help you."

InuYasha grumbled as he went into the kitchen.

* * *

With Sango and Miroku

Miroku and Sango got to the mansion and began to get ready for a shower. As Miroku and Sango began undress, Miroku couldn't but to comment on Sango's Bathing Suit.

"You know Sango that bathing suit looked exquisite on you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh, Yeah."

"So you like when I wear things like these?"

"Pretty Much."

"So should I wear things like these more often?" Sango said as she walked closer to him.

"Sango."

"Do you want me Miroku?" she said seductively.

Miroku started to stutter as he watched Sango walk towards him. She finally reached to him and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair up as she looked at him.

"Well, are you going to me get out of this thing? The hook is on the back, press it."

He did as he was told and pulled the straps down. Sango pulled the rest down to reveal her naked body.

"Sango."

"I want you to touch me." she said, turning around. "I want you to show me that I made the right decision ten years ago." she said as she hugged him.

"Sango." Miroku said as he pulled her head up to him and kissed her. Miroku then pressed Sango against a wall and continued his assault on her lips. He then traced his fingers down to her womanhood and began to rub her clit. Sango moaned as she felt herself get wet, just by his touches.

"Miroku." she moaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck and moved down to her breast.

He began to suck on her nipples as he stuck a finger into Sango's pussy. Making her moan even louder.

"You know Sango I admire you. You gave up everything for this life and yet you have no regrets, You had what I desperately wanted and you threw it away." He said taking the time to look Sango in the face and he noticed that her face was flushed red.

"So tell me Sango what do you want me to do?"

"Eh?" Sango whispered.

"Don't 'Eh?' a couple of minutes ago you were telling me you wanted me to do something for you so tell me now. What do you want me to do?" he said pulling down his shorts.

"I want you to make love to me." she whispered.

Miroku smiled as he picked up her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He then kissed Sango as he inserted himself in her, Sango moaned into the kiss. He began to pump as he continued to kiss Sango. Suddenly the tempo was changed and Miroku went faster and deeper. He then trailed his kisses down to her neck and he began to suck on a specific spot. Sango continued to moan louder and louder and squealed when she felt Miroku's fangs dig into her skin. Her red began to mix into her brown eyes, her fangs came back, and her highlights came back into her hair. She then bit down into Miroku's neck and made a muffle squeak as she felt him go deeper. Finally Sango climaxed with Miroku following up right behind her. Finally his legs gave out as he slowly fell to the floor and on his back, with Sango's no longer wrapped around him.

She then began to cry, as she held Miroku close to her.

"Sango, why are you crying?"

"You said that I had no regrets. I have three regrets" she sobbed, "I never got to say goodbye to Kohaku, I wasted my life trying to please my parents so much that I became emotionally deprived, and I never met you early."

"Sango, if you want I could always make arrangements for you to see your brother, and it doesn't matter if you can't show your emotions, the way you want to, we love you all the same, and I promise I feel the same way. You're my soul mate, I remember when I would sleep with countless numbers of girls, and trust me they were all very beautiful one girl even had a-"

"Do I want to hear this?" She said looking up at him with angry eyes.

"No, but the point is when I first met you all of that changed, you don't know how much you mean to me, you changed me, and please understand Sango, I love you."

"I love you too. Miroku" Sango said with a smile.

* * *

Back to Kagome and InuYasha

"I really can't believe you almost burnt my house down!" Kagome yelled.

"I told you I can't cook!" InuYasha yelled back.

InuYasha had been boiling the noodles and accidentally put the rag near the fire, unfortunately it caught on fire. Luckily InuYasha gained his powers back and sensed it quickly and took care of it.

"Remind me next time to just keep you out of the kitchen." Kagome sighed.

"Whatever."

Kagome took her spring rolls and put them on a plate for both her and InuYasha.

"None of the sauce." InuYasha said.

"Why? It taste better with it."

"It has garlic."

"Are you kidding me, I thought you said that all those movies and books about Vampires weren't true."

"I said some of them weren't true and miss-get-mad-at-everything-I-say I'm allergic to garlic."

"Oh." Kagome said with a blush, "Well how about some lemon-honey butter instead?" she said heading to the kitchen

"Sure."

Kagome came back with the plates and sauce on her complete arm, balancing them perfectly. InuYasha looked at her dumbfounded as she bought them up to him.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked as he took the plates and went to the couch.

"Hello! I'm a waitress I do this thing for a living." she said with a smile as she cuddled up next to him.

They ate as they watched "Rush Hour 3". They laughed as they watched Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan fight the big Martial Arts student. By time the movie was done they saw it was eleven o'clock.

"I think we should start getting ready neh, InuYasha?"

"Yeah. Remember to pack an overnight bag we won't be coming back here tonight." he said as he got up from the couch, "Wanna take a shower together?"

Kagome giggled as she shook her head as she got up, "See you in a few." she said as she gave him a kiss.

Kagome went upstairs and took her shower and put on a Black Strapless Ruched Ruffle Skirt Dress and put on a pair of Wild Rose Dinah09 Heels. She picked up an overnight bag and packed some clothes and a special surprise for InuYasha. She left her hair out and out on a black chocker. She went downstairs and saw InuYasha dressed in a black muscle shirt with a red hoodie and black jeans with red sneakers he had his hair in a low ponytail.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"You look wonderful." he smiled.

"Thank You." she said giving him a kiss.

"You have your bag?"

"Hai!"

"Then let's get out of here." He said as they left.

'I wonder if InuYasha-sama and Kagome-sama will be alright?' thought a voice as he cuddled up on Kagome's bed.

'I'm glad you found someone, InuYasha-sama.' it said as it went into a deep slumber.

* * *

The ride to the club was seemingly short, thanks to InuYasha and Kagome's constant talking and laughing. They pulled up and went inside, they saw Sesshomaru, Miroku, Rin, and Sango already at the usual spot.

"Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey Kagome." Miroku said.

"'Sup." Sango said.

"Kags, What's up!" Rin exclaimed.

"...Hi..." Sesshomaru mumbled.

Kagome saw that everyones eyes were back to red and they had their fangs. She saw that Sango had a Black Strapless Lace Zipper Closure Corset and Black Studded Pocket Bootcut Jeans with a magenta belt. She had on Black Knee-High Boots. Her hair was out as well and she had on her skull necklace.

Rin had on a Orange Snake Bare One Shoulder Dress and Brown Bumper Kvass02 Heels. Her hair was pulled into a low side ponytail and she had her crescent earrings.

"Hey InuYasha, Izayoi said that you have to perform tonight." Miroku said.

"What? Why me?"

"She got inspired by the girls performance and thought it would be nice if you, an elite, perform."

"What about you and Sesshomaru?"

"Come now, InuYasha you know those types of things aren't mine nor Sesshomaru's personality."

"Oh, fine! But you missy." he said talking to Kagome, "Have to perform with me."

"Why me?"

"If you hadn't gotten up there I wouldn't have had to do this!"

"-sigh- fine."

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand as he made his way to the DJ and handed him a CD, telling him which track to put on.

"Have you guys ever heard InuYasha rap and or sing before?" asked Sango.

"No." said Miroku.

"Nope!" Rin said happily.

"I've heard him once or twice, he's good, he just doesn't like to perform in front of people." Sesshomaru said.

'Hopefully Kagome can help him with that.' he thought as he saw his father and step mother come down from their office and watched as InuYasha went on stage with Kagome.

"Testing, one, two, three, can anybody hear me?" InuYasha said as he tapped the mike.

"I think they can hear you InuYasha, come on." Kagome said.

"Aight this is a little rap I wrote called Best I Ever Had, hope yall like it." he said as he nodded to the DJ to start.

* * *

"Best I Ever Had" by Drake featuring Nikki Minaj

"Aight here we go! one, two, three!"

Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted.

We can do it real big.

Bigger then you ever done it.

You be up on everything.

Other hoes ain't never on it.

I want this forever, i swear i can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down everytime I hit her up.

When I get right I promise that we gon live it up.

She make me beg for it till she give it up.

And I say the same thing every single time.

He sang as he grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards him and telling her with his eyes to come in at anytime.

I say you the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the best i ever had.

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had. (Best I Ever, Best I Ever, Best I Ever)

I say you the fucking.

Know you got a roommate

Call me when its no one there

Put the key under the mat

And you know I'll be over there

(Yup) I'll be over there

Shawty, I'll be over there

I'll be hitting all the spots that u ain't even know was there

Ha. And you ain't even have to ask twice

Kagome nodded to Sango and Rin for them to join her onstage, giving InuYasha the spotlight as the became back up dancers.

You can have my heart or we can share it like the last slice

Always felt like you was so accustom to the fast life

Have a nigga thinking that he met you in a past life

Sweat pants, hair tied, chilling with no make up on

Thats when your the prettiest

I hope that you don take it wrong

You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringing Yash along

You know that I'm working I'll be there soon as I make it home

And she a patient in my waiting room

Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume

And until them girls prove it

I'm the one to Never get confused with Cause.

Baby you my everything you all i ever wanted.

We can do it real big.

Bigger then you ever done it.

You be up on everything.

Other hoes ain't never on it.

I want this forever, i swear i can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down everytime i hit her up.

When i get right i promise that we gon live it up.

She make me beg for it till she give it up.

And I say the same thing every single time.

I say you the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the best i ever had.

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever, Best I Ever, Best I Ever)

I say you the fucking.

Kagome then walked forward and began to spit her rhyme.

Ayo you da only one that see the real Nicki

I could show you chill Nicki Cause of how you deal wit me

When dey knock my blocks down you come and you build with me

Even though you real busy

Youse da fuckin real Drizzy

It`s so amazing i figured out this world is ours with tha taking

I figured out that when i go out an all those people scream thats some of them are living varcariously for me

That's why i put that "S" on ma chest and I`m gone

But on another note let`s have sex in my dorm

And imma make you beg cause you look pretty when you beggin

So meet me on the campus I'll be there around 11.

She went close to InuYasha and looked him dead in the eye.

So lemme put my books down

Exscuse me if i look down

Guess imma little nervous

But I'm at your service

Look at what you took down

InuYasha pulled Kagome closer to him and began to sway.

Baby you my everything you all i ever wanted.

We can do it real big.

Bigger then you ever done it.

You be up on everything.

Other niggas never on it.

I want this forever, i swear i can spend whatever on it.

That`s why i hold you down, everytime you hit me up.

When i get right i promise that we gon live it up.

I make you beg for it until i give it up

You say tha same thing every single time

Kagome then went to the back with Sango and Rin and continued to dance.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the best i ever had.

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever, Best I Ever, Best I Ever)

I say you the fucking.

Sex, Love, Pain

Baby I be on that tank shit

Buzz so big i could probably sell a blank disk

When my album drop

Bitches will buy it for the picture

And niggas will buy it too and claim they got it for they sister

Magazine paper girl

But money ain't the issue

They bring dinner to my room and ask me to initial

She call me the referee

Cause I be so official

My shirt ain't got no stripes but I can make yo pussy whistle

InuYasha took time to glance at his mother and father and saw as they nodded in approval. They then went back upstairs and continued what they were doing before.

Like the Andy Griffith theme song

And who told you to put them jeans on

double cup love

You the one I lean on

Feeling for a fix then you should really get yo pheen on

Yea just know my condo is the crack spot

Every single show she out there repping like a mascot

Get it from the back

And make yo fucking bra strap pop

All up in yo slot until the nigga hit the jackpots

Baby you my everything you all I ever wanted.

We can do it real big.

Bigger then you ever done it.

You be up on everything.

Other hoes ain't never on it.

I want this forever, i swear i can spend whatever on it.

Cause she hold me down everytime I hit her up.

When i get right i promise that we gon live it up.

She make me beg for it till she give it up.

And I say the same thing every single time.

I say you the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

Best i ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever, Best I Ever, Best I Ever)

I say you the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

You the fucking best.

Best i ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever)

Best I ever had (Best I Ever, Best I Ever, Best I Ever)

* * *

The crowd went wild after hearing the people they respected so much perform. InuYasha, Rin, Sango, and Kagome got off the stage and walked back to their spot.

"That was so cool! InuYasha, I never knew you could rap like that! That was amazing!" Miroku complimented.

"You were so cool Kags! Did you come up with that on the spot?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kagome blushed.

"You were terrific." InuYasha complimented.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but if I'm not mistaken, which I shouldn't be, InuYasha and Kagome have a matter to attend to." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh should we go now?" Kagome asked.

"Now would be a good time." InuYasha answered.

"Oh! I'm so excited. Kagome a Vampire just like us! This is going to be perfect!" Rin exclaimed as InuYasha and Kagome left.

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome were driving to InuYasha's mansion. This time in silence.

'I can't believe it this is it, I'm going to be a Vampire. Oh I'm so excited!' Kagome thought with a smile.

They arrived in an hour and went inside. It was definitely not how she pictured it. On the walls were pictures and portraits of the InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Miroku that dated back to the 1650's and 1880's. Then Sango came into the pictures in 2000. The ceilings had chandeliers and there were statues and sculpture that looked as if they could be a hundred years old. The house was painted black, white, gold, and red.

"I'll take you use my bathroom to change." InuYasha said as he escorted Kagome up the steps.

"This place is so beautiful completely different from what i thought it would be."

"What did you think, it would be cobwebs and bats and all old like?" he said with a laugh.

"Heh, heh of corse not."

InuYasha took her to his room. Kagome gasped. In his room was a king sized bed, a computer, 30-inch screened t.v, almost all the game consoles in the world and a huge stereo system. His room was painted black with a red dragon on the side where the bed was. All in all Kagome thought it was beautiful.

"My bathrooms over there, I'll get everything ready."

"O-Okay." she said as she went into the bathroom.

InuYasha began to take off his clothes leaving his boxers on, he light a bunch of candles and picked out one of the c.d.'s in his romance collection. He picked out a song that he thought would represent his love for her in better words than he could ever say. He put it in and put on the track he wanted, "Angel Of Mine" by Monica. He went to the window and looked out the window, the full moon came out and he could feel his full power coming about.

"Oh InuYasha." Kagome sang.

InuYasha turned and his jaw automatically dropped.

Kagome on a Blue Pleated Passion Bra, Skirt Lingerie set. She looked so beautiful.

"Kagome." he said as he started to walk over to her. He then stopped as he scrunched up in pain.

"InuYasha." Kagome said worried.

"It's alright. I'm just going into my full transformation. I hope it doesn't scare yooooooouuuuuu ahhh!" he yelled in pain.

Finally the pain stopped and InuYasha stood up. His hair now silver, his eyes red and his pupils gold, his fangs longer, and he had purple stripes on his face.

"Are you afraid of me, Kagome?" He asked in a devilish tone.

"Surprisingly no." she said as she walked towards him. "Because I know you'll never hurt me."

InuYasha took Kagome into his arms and laid her on the bed. He began to kiss her as groped her breast through the thin piece of cloth. He then traveled down as he pulled the bra down and began to nibble on her breast before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Kagome moaned as he caressed he now wet pussy.

"InuYasha." Kagome moaned.

He stuck two fingers within her and to pump in and out, while Kagome continued to moan.

"InuYasha wait." she said.

"What is it?"

"I want to make you feel good too. Will you allow me?" she said as she turned them both so that now InuYasha was on the bottom and Kagome was on top. She began to trail kisses down his stomach as she pulled down his boxers.

"No matter what, never forget." she said as she touched his member. "I'm yours and you are mine." She then kissed the top of his member and took him into his mouth.

"Ka-Kagome, stop! You don't have to do this." he said in a non-convincing tone.

"You say you want me to stop but that's not what your body is saying." she said seductively as she saw his pre-cum seeping out.

She then took him back in her mouth and began to pump, plunging him deeper into her throat.

"Kagome, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...ah!" he moaned as he came in her mouth. Kagome swallowed it as she took him out her mouth.

InuYasha pulled her up to him and reversed their positions bringing her legs to his shoulders and looking down at him.

"I can't believe you did that." he said.

"Honestly I can't either, I guess you bring out a wild side to me sometimes." she said with a wink.

They both laughed.

"InuYasha, I'm ready."

InuYasha nodded as he brought his member to her opening.

"Kagome I need to hear you say it one more time."

"Eh?"

"Say it, say it one more time."

"I'm yours and you are mine." she smiled.

InuYasha then pushed himself inside her as they both moaned at being complete once again. They took a moment to savor the feeling, it was if it was the first time they had come together, it was if they were one.

"InuYasha, move."

InuYasha started to pump in and out of Kagome, he nuzzled in her neck as he moaned in pleasure. He then lost control as he began to go faster.

"Inu-Inu-Yes, I-I-I love you! I love you!"

"Kagome."

They both continued to moan until Kagome finally came. InuYasha roared as her came and bit down on her neck, drawing blood and injecting the venom within her body. He finally pulled out of her and brought his fangs out of her neck. Rolling to the side and bringing Kagome close to him.

"Good night my angel" InuYasha said drowsily.

"Good night."

* * *

Back at the Club

"Izayoi, you called us?" Miroku said.

"As soon as the morning come I want you to contact InuYasha and Kagome and tell them to get over here immediately!" Izayoi said.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"This!"

Dear My Loving Daughter,

It seems as if I've under-estimated you, but please believe understand that will not happen again. You've taken everything from me so now I'm taking away everything from you. Souta and his little friend have been a little rest less maybe I should just kill them. But I won't at least not yet. I'll be waiting and please understand this. Is. War!

Signed, Kaori Higurashi.

* * *

A/N- Ok that's it I hope you guys enjoy. We have one more Chapter and the Epilogue then we move on to the sequel! Yes there will be a sequel and I know exactly who is gonna be in it! Well anyway R&R!


	10. I Will Always Love You, Now Die!

A/N- Hey everyone, we are one stop closer to the ending of 'My Life with a Sadistic Vampire'. I'm so happy that everyone loved the story so much, it makes me happy to know that my hard work is not going to waste. Ok so lets get on with the chapter. Special Shout Out to Sombra112!

* * *

Chapter Ten: I Will Always Love You, Now Die!

Last Time:

"Izayoi, you called us?" Miroku said.

"As soon as the morning come I want you to contact InuYasha and Kagome and tell them to get over here immediately!" Izayoi said.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"This!"

Dear My Loving Daughter,

It seems as if I've under-estimated you, but please believe understand that will not happen again. You've taken everything from me so now I'm taking away everything from you. Souta and his little friend have been a little rest less maybe I should just kill them. But I won't at least not yet. I'll be waiting and please understand this. Is. War!

Signed, Kaori Higurashi.

* * *

Now:

Kagome woke up to the warmth of her boyfriends body. She turned to him and began to stare at his peaceful face as he dreamt of God knows what. She then heard the telephone ring and saw that it was next to her, on the night stand, she tried to get it before waking up InuYasha, which she was successful in.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Miroku. "Great you guys are awake. Listen you guys have to get down here, it's an emergency!"

"What kind of emergency?" she asked.

"It's about your mother."

"What?" she exclaimed as she turned to make sure InuYasha was still asleep.

"Yeah she left a note for you, you have to get InuYasha and hurry up over here, quickly!"

"Alright, we'll be there." she said as she hung up.

She went to InuYasha and shook him out of his sleep.

"InuYasha. InuYasha! Get Up!"

InuYasha groaned as he tried to shake off what was trying to disturb his slomber.

"InuYasha!"

She picked up a pillow and whacked him on the head. InuYasha jolted up.

"Who? What? When?"

"There's a problem at the club we need to go now!" Kagome exclaimed as she got out of the bed.

"Terrific. I finally find a girl that I actually decide to take as mine and my parents want me to come in for work." InuYasha grumbled.

Kagome giggled. "Hey, I'll tell you what, after all of this is over, you can have me all day and all night." she said as she began to get ready for a shower.

"I like the sound of that." he smirked as he followed his girlfriend to the shower.

* * *

"Hojo!" exclaimed Kaori.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Did you deliver the letter?"

"Hai! I'm pretty sure Kagome and her little friends are already preparing themselves."

"Good. Eri, Yuka, how is the potion?"

"It's going fine. We are almost done mistress." they both responded.

"Excellent and if I know Kagome she'll come running for her precious brother and right into her demise." Kaori said as she walked to Souta and Kohaku, who were unconscious.

"Hojo, go to the club and take this with you." she said handing him an item. "This is what I want you to do..."

* * *

InuYasha and Kagome had made it to the club at Ten in the morning. Kagome noted that everyone had not left the club, yet.

"InuYasha why are there people still here?" she asked.

"This is their hangout, Vampires who aren't an elite can't go out in the sun light and some didn't want to go home yet so they got stuck here."

"Oh." she said as they made their way upstairs.

"Mother?" InuYasha said as they walked into the office.

"Good you guys are here." Izayoi said.

Kagome took time to look around and saw the whole gang was here even InuTaisho.

"Izayoi, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Here, I think you might want to take a look at this." she said as she passed the letter over to Kagome.

Kagome read it silently and her facial expression went from worried and concern to anger and hatred.

"That bitch!" Kagome exclaimed. "She would kill her own son just to get back at me?"

"Kagome the letter talked about another person, your brother's friend. Who is it?" InuTaisho asked.

"It's his best friend, Kohaku."

"No." a voice said.

"Sango, breath." Miroku said in a soft tone.

"No, not him, not Kohaku!"

"Sango."

"Miroku what is wrong with her?"

"Kohaku is her younger brother."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard screaming coming from downstairs.

"Great now what?" Sesshomaru said as everyone made their way downstairs.

As they got downstairs they saw one Vampire burnt to a crisp on the bottom stairs, they looked in horror as they saw others getting hit with some type of energy blast. Kagome looked to see who was responsible and to her shock it was no other than.

"Hojo!"

"Well, well, well so it seems as if your mother was right of course you would be here so early." Hojo sneered.

"What are you doing here? And how did you do all this?"

"See now, that's what you always lacked Kagome, the brains to put two and two together."

"What?"

"It's rather simple, Eri, Yuka, and I work for your mother."

"Wh-What?"

"We were given large amounts of money to befriend you and lead you to your ultimate demise. Of course those two bitches over there," he said pointing to Sango and Rin. "Had to ruin things."

"Who the hell do you think your calling a bitch?" Sango yelled.

"Usually I don't let words get to me, but nobody, not even Sesshomaru, calls me a bitch!" Rin also yelled.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Hojo taunted.

"This!" Rin yelled as she forced herself to transform into her Vampire form and ran to attack.

Hojo just stood there as he watched to Vampire run up to him at full speed. Kagome wondered why he didn't run, that's when she saw what was in his hands.

"Rin wait don't!" she yelled.

"Take this!" Rin exclaimed as she was about to strike her claws at him, suddenly there was a bright light and Rin was thrown to the wall slamming into the lights.

Everyone, even Izayoi and InuTaisho, no one had ever taken down an elite. And what was worst was that he had not even touched her and she was already knocked out.

"Now it's your turn." Hojo said as he ran toward Sango. Then the bright light came again.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she watched Miroku get hit, for he had jumped in front of her to block the attack, with what ever Hojo had used on Rin.

When Miroku fell to the floor all hell was brought loose. Suddenly Hojo was being held up in the air by some type of invisible force as he dropped the only thing that could have possibly saved him.

"You bastard." a monotone voice said. "How dare you hurt my friend!"

Everyone turned and saw it was Kagome, or at least they thought it was. Kagome's hair was now longer than usual reaching up to her ankles, her clothes were replaced by a cloth covering her breast and and sheer pants that had shorts underneath. Her eyes now ruby red and her fangs hanging out from her top lip.

Hojo began to struggle for his breath as he looked at the newly transformed Kagome.

"Any last words?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, See you in hell."

Kagome laughed. "I vacation there, pretty nice I'm sure you'll like it." she said as she ripped Hojo's limbs from his body and finally his head.

"Weakling." Kagome snorted as she looked at Hojo's remains. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru helping Rin up and Sango checking on Miroku.

"I think we have much more to talk about than we thought, Izayoi." InuTaisho said.

"Much more." she agreed.

* * *

InuYasha practically pulled Kagome upstairs with the rest of the group. He had anger in his eyes and confusion in his head. By time they got to the office, Rin was able to walk, but she was still a little weak, and Miroku was still unconscious.

"What the hell was that downstairs?" InuYasha yelled.

"A message." Kagome responded.

"This is not the time to be sarcastic Kagome. What was that?" Sango intervened.

"-sigh- I know what he used on Rin and Miroku. I just don't know how he got it."

"What is it?"

"A fake Shikon No Tama." InuTaisho said as he admired the fake jewel.

"The Shikon No Tama? What is that?" InuYasha asked.

"Also known as the jewel of four souls, the Shikon No Tama, is the source of all good and evil." said Miroku, who was now wide awake. "If in the hands of evil, the jewel becomes tainted and dark. It has been said that the jewel itself looks beautiful when tainted."

"How do you know all this?" Sango asked.

"My Father was the protector of the jewel and lost his life for it, fortunately he sent the jewel far away where no one would find."

"Unfortunately that jewel cost my father and my friend their lives and is about to take away other." Kagome said as she looked at her hands.

"That doesn't explain why your mother is after you." Izayoi said.

"I think this might." said InuYasha as he pulled out the piece of paper that Shippo had given him and handed it to his mother.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

Izayoi read the paper and looked up at Kagome.

"-sigh- Kagome, did you know that the Shikon No Tama is inside of your body?"

"No, I didn't."

"Do you know how it got there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"According to this paper, your father took the jewel from you mother, fearing that she would use it for the greater good of evil. When you were just born he put the jewel inside you and hid it's power. InuYasha where did you get this?"

InuYasha took a glance at Kagome and turned away from her gaze. "I uh- I had Shippo look through Kagome's things and tell me what he found. He handed this to me and well that's what he found."

"Wait, you had a fox go through my things and find thing out about me?" Kagome said.

"I was afraid you were still hiding things from me."

"So you didn't trust me?"

"No, it's just, I never turned anyone before and I never stay with a girl for more than one night so I wanted to know what I was getting myself into."

"Whatever you say, InuYasha." Kagome said as she turned away from him.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"We have to kill her. It's simple as that." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Her source." Kagome whispered.

"What?" Rin asked.

"The Source, of course she has to have a source!" Kagome exclaimed with a smile.

"I think she's lost it?" whispered Miroku.

"No, look, just like the jewel is my source mother must have a source as well! The question is where?"

"Maybe I can help with that." said InuTaisho as he went to the safe, located behind a portrait of him and Izayoi, he pulled out a book that looked as if it had been burnt.

"These were your father's notes. When he met your mother and found out about her powers, he began to do research on what her powers were, where they came from, and just in case, how to get rid of them." he said handing it to Kagome.

"How did you get it?" she asked.

"I was a friend of your fathers. Before he died he gave me that book, in hopes, that you and I would meet one day."

Kagome opened the book and looked for any page that could help her, thats when she found it in the last section of the book.

Journal Entry # 68

Kaori and Kagome's powers were given to them not by the Shikon no Tama, but out of hatred. Kaori's hatred came when people isolated her and when her family disowned her. Her hatred now only grows with the hatred of our only daughter, Kagome, and towards me for leaving her. I regret never telling Kaori that I was doing what was right for the both of us by leaving. She would never accept Kagome, for she believes that Kagome was the reason as to why I left her, I feel bad, yes, but I will never accept that I did wrong, for my daughter's sake I will do anything.

What needs to be done in order to disconnect Kaori's power is that the Shikon no Tama needs to be purified all the way. Kagome needs to forgive Kaori or else both of them will be filled with hate and there will be nothing to stop this. I know that I might never be able to see my beautiful baby girl again, but to save her life and protect her, even from the woman I loved, the so be it. I fear for the worst. I have reason to believe that Kaori is attempting to recreate the Shikon no Tama, and I believe she is going to taint it with her hatred. I can only hope that Kagome will do what is right, for both her and her mother.

Kagome, if you are reading this now, then I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I put the Shikon no Tama inside your body. I hope you have grown into a beautiful girl, and telling by how you are reading this book, I hope you have met InuTaisho, Izayoi, and their sons. And more than anything I hope you have found happiness in one of them. I love you my little princess and if being dead, was the only to show such a thing, then I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope to see Kaori on the other side, please save your mother, little one, you are her only hope now.

Kagome had tears in her eyes as she smiled as she read the letter. She wiped her tears.

"I know what to do now." she said, "But we need to come up with a plan. And quickly."

The group smirked and began to formulate a plan to take down Kagome's mother.

* * *

It was eight o'clock at night when the group arrived at Kaori's mansion, those who had not already transformed had transformed.

"Everyone remember the plan?" InuYasha asked.

"Hai!" they responded.

"Ok so remember, divide and conquer. Rin and Sesshomaru, you guys handle the first floor." InuYasha explained.

"Sango and Miroku, you guys can take on Eri and Yuka." Kagome interjected.

"And You and I will face your mother." InuYasha smirked.

The group nodded as they broke up and went to face their opponents.

* * *

_With Rin and Sesshomaru_

Rin and Sesshomaru walked in through the door. Sesshomaru looked around almost as if he was waiting for something to pop out.

"Rin, stay on your guard." he said.

"Ok."

They continued to walk further into the room. They looked around the dark room.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think anyones-"

"Rin, jump!" Sesshomaru said urgently.

They both jumped in time as they saw a unknown creatures come out of no where.

"What the hell are those things!" Rin exclaimed.

"My guess would be hybrid Vampires."

"What?"

"Vampires given the an extreme amount of power. Power that they couldn't control."

"So what do we do?"

"We fight."

They went went back down at full force killing anything within 3 ft. of them. They took their stances powering up and attacking the hybrids.

* * *

_With Sango and Miroku_

"Sango do you hear anything?" Miroku asked.

"No nothing yet."

"I don't like this, I feel as if something powerful is approaching, and it's too dark to tell."

Suddenly they heard a laugh. Then they heard another.

"Miroku?"

"Stay quiet Sango and concentrate."

Then the lights were turned on and Eri and Yuka approached the two vampires.

"Well look here Eri. It's that vampire whore that thinks she's better than us." Yuka sneered.

"And check it out Yuka. It's the guy that tried to stand up to us and got us fired." Eri smirked.

"These bitches." Sango smirked. "Oh, I'm really gonna have fun with this one." she said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Usually I wouldn't hit a lady, but this is an emergency and I really haven't fought in a long time. But Sango remember what Kagome said."

*Flash Back*

_"You guys are going to have to be careful, if you're going against Eri and Yuka. Apparently, telling by scent, they created this fake jewel. A fake Shikon no Tama, if not created correctly, can cause unflattering affects. If you feel as if the power is becoming to great do not, I repeat, do __**not**__ attack. If you do, you will be purified."_

_"So what do we do?" Sango asked._

_"You run and wait, the fake Shikon no Tama will eventually run them out of their energy and also their life."_

*End Flash Back*

"Let's go Miroku!"

* * *

_With InuYasha and Kagome_

Kagome and InuYasha were running up to the last floor heading straight for Kagome's mother.

"Kagome."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for looking through your things without you permission. It wasn't fair to you and I should have trusted you, if there was something that I didn't know then it obviously wasn't my business."

"You damn right it wasn't your business!"

"Sorry."

"But I guess, I sorta gotta thank you."

"Eh?"

"I never knew the jewel was in my body and it opened my eyes to why my mother acts the way she does. You helped me come up with the conclusion. So Thanks!" she as she stopped running.

InuYasha stopped running as he looked at his girlfriend. He walked up to her and pulled into his arms.

"I'm glad your not upset." he said.

"I'm not upset, I'm a little disappointed, but not upset. But I guess I gotta live with that don't I?"

They both began to kiss each other.

"We better get going." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah."

They began to run once again the finally reached a door. They looked at each other and nodded as they walked through the door. Kagome saw her mother looking outside the window.

"So it seems as if you've finally come." Kaori said, continuing to look out the window.

"Mother, before we continue, let Souta and Kohaku go!"

"Sorry, I need a little insurance to make sure you don't try anything."

"Mother, your own son!"

"I have no son! I had a daughter whom I thought loved me, but turned out to be just like her father!"

"How can you expect me to love you! After everything you've done! You took my father, Souta never even got to meet him! You say you love him so why would you do that to him!" Kagome exclaimed back.

Kagome was then pushed once again into the wall but this time she was pushed so hard that she went right through it.

"Kagome!" InuYasha said as he began to growl at Kaori. He then launched himself right at her and the two began to fight. Kaori was able to block almost all of InuYasha's hit, with the occasional punch in the face or stomach here or there. Kaori then found an opening and punched InuYasha in the jaw, he staggered back, but managed to catch his balance and do a backflip away from Kaori.

"Your pretty strong for an old woman." He said with smirked.

"Well where do you think Kagome got her strength from?" Kaori smiled.

"I don't understand you, ya know. I can tell you want redemption, but every time you get the opportunity you turn you back. I don't get it!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't." she said with a smirk as she went to attack InuYasha.

* * *

_Sesshomaru and Rin_

Sesshomaru had noticed the numbers of the hybrid Vampires had been reducing, it seemed as if they were winning, of course he knew better.

"Sesshomaru! Look out!" yelled Rin as she twisted the head of a hybrid.

Sesshomaru looked and saw the hybrid leader walking towards him.

'That's it big guy. Come to Lord Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru then jumped and dived to the hybrid, he then kicked his head backwards, making him fall to the floor, and pushed his claw within his stomach and chopped his head off, splattering blood all over him.

'Weakling.' Sesshomaru thought.

The other hybrids looked at the vampire lord and began to run away from them.

"Oh no you don't." Rin said.

She then threw a small orange energy ball at them it then exploded and eliminated the rest of the hybrids.

"This was a little too easy." Rin commented.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hai!"

* * *

_Sango and Miroku_

Miroku moved out the way as Eri sent a blast his way. Sango then jumped onto the wall and jumped back next to Miroku as Yuka sent a blast her way.

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Sango said.

"Yes it is, I can see it the jewel is becoming unstable. Keep running, don't attack!" Miroku said.

"Right!"

"Sango! Miroku!" exclaimed Rin as both she and Sesshomaru ran into the room.

"Check it out Eri, we've got more company." Yuka said.

"I think we need to-" Eri was interrupted by a pain in her stomach.

"Eri? Ah!" Yuka then fell to the floor in pain.

"What's happening?"

"The fake jewel needs more power. Power that you don't have now it's taking your energy and your life too." Sesshomaru explained. "And now you will die!" he said getting ready to use his claw on them.

"Wait!" exclaimed Rin.

"Huh?" Miroku said.

"Can Sango and I do it?"

"Yeah, we owe them for being such bitches to Kagome." Sango agreed.

"-sigh- Do what you like." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Yay!" Rin jumped.

"Ready Rin?"

"Ready!"

"One."

"Two"

"Three!" They both yelled as the appeared behind Eri and Yuka. They pushed their necks to the side in a very uncomfortable position and bit down, drinking up all their blood, killing them. They then pulled their heads up from the girls.

"Ah, I haven't had a meal like that since back in Romania." Rin said.

"Glad you two enjoyed it, now lets go InuYasha and Kagome may need our help." Miroku said.

* * *

_With InuYasha and Kagome_

InuYasha and Kaori were still going at it and from the way it was going it was as if no one was going to win. Until Kaori was hit with an energy blast sending her flying through the window. InuYasha turned around and saw that it was Kagome who looked unharmed.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"InuYasha!" exclaimed Miroku.

"Kagome!" exclaimed Rin.

"You guys." InuYasha said as he looked at his friends running in.

"So what happened here?" Sango asked.

"Kagome's mom and I got into it, but Kagome came and ended it all, right babe?"

Kagome didn't respond as she continued to look at the window.

"Kagome, it's over. Right?"

"After everything you've seen and heard today, do you really think that this is all over just by a mere blast out the window?" Kagome responded.

"You know me so well don't you little girl!" said Kaori as she floated to outside the window. She stepped inside and looked at her daughter and her friends.

"This time the fight will be between you and I."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome." said Sango as she took a step forward.

"Leave her." said Sesshomaru. "This needs to be done."

* * *

Kagome stepped forward and looked at her mother as if it were for the first time she had seen her. She looked into her eyes and saw pain, sadness, loneliness, and despair. Everything Kagome had felt only a couple of days ago. Now she had friends who loved her and a man...er Vampire that loved her even more. That was all it took, love. Now of course she could never give her mother the love she felt she deserved, but forgiveness was the thing that was going to help her send her mother to where she needed to be.

"Are you ready?" Kaori asked taking her stance.

Kagome said nothing as she took her stance.

The two then powered up and began to fight. Kagome and Kaori were equally strong and their strategies were much equal, but it was something about Kagome that gave her more of an edge to break Kaori's defenses against her attacks. Kaori tried to push Kagome back, but Kagome had been able to divert it to a different direction. Kagome then tried to aim for her mother's neck, only to be stopped by a energy blast.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you." Kaori said.

"It's probably because of the transformation!" she said as she punched Kaori in the stomach.

"Pr-probably. But remember Kagome, I have also gotten stronger." Kaori said as she backflipped while also kicking Kagome's bottom jaw.

Kagome staggered backwards. She then powered up an energy beam as Kaori did the same.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Kagome asked.

"Either you die or I die. I'm ready to accept either one."

Kagome nodded as they both let out the blast. Kagome's beautiful green energy beam and Kaori's hard core red energy began to come together. As they collided it gave off a force of wind breaking all the windows in the mansion. Kaori's blast began to over power Kagome's and Kagome began to move back due to the wind. Then she began to think of all her loved one and all the ones who had died protecting her.

'Father, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, InuTaisho, Souta.' she thought as her body began to glow purple due to the power of the jewel.

"InuYasha!" she said as she began to push her blast towards her mother. Finally with one last push she had engulfed her mother with her blast. Kaori then fell to the floor she looked and saw as Kagome ran towards her.

"It seems as if you've won." she whispered she said looking up at the ceiling.

"I guess so." Kagome responded.

"Now that I think about everything I've done, I wish I could have been a better person towards you and your father."

"I don't want you to die without knowing something." Kagome said as she took a deep breath. "It's true you made my life a living hell and it is also true that I wish it were you that had died instead of father. But I want you to know that no matter what I forgive you and so does father, thats why he did everything he did."

"Heh. I figured."

"Mother, rest assured and know that father is waiting for you on the other side and I do hope that you find eternal happiness."

"You know you always did have a pure heart even at a young age and I hope you and Souta have a great life also. By the way he and his friend are in the closet right there. They should be alright, just unconscious."

"You will always be in my memories and also in my heart, now please just die." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Kagome." she said as she closed her eyes and taking in her last breath.

Kagome then began to sob as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"It's going to be alright angel." InuYasha whispered in her ears.

"They're in the closet."

"What?"

"Souta and Kohaku are in...the...closet..." She said as she blacked out.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she heard voices calling out to her but she didn't answer.

* * *

A/N- Ok I'm leaving it there. Next is the Epilogue and I'm sure you guys are going to love it! So look out for it and also look out for the sequel coming soon to .


	11. The Start Of A New Life

A/N- Ok everyone this is the last chapter of My Life With A Sadistic Vampire. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story and I'm very happy with the end results. I've already got the name for the sequel, which will be revealed at the end of the chapter. Special thanks to everyone that made this possible and gave me the ambition I needed to complete this story. And of course a great thanks to my beta reader, Sombra112!

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own InuYasha or the "Promise" By Ciara.

* * *

Chapter Eleven- The Start Of A New Life.

Last Time:

"You will always be in my memories and also in my heart, now please just die." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye Kagome." she said as she closed her eyes and taking in her last breath.

Kagome then began to sob as she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"It's going to be alright angel." InuYasha whispered in her ears.

"They're in the closet."

"What?"

"Souta and Kohaku are in...the...closet..." She said as she blacked out.

"Kagome! Kagome!" she heard voices calling out to her but she didn't answer.

* * *

Now:

"Kagome! Kagome!" said a young males voice.

Kagome moaned as she was pulled out of her sleep. She looked around the room and saw that she was in InuYasha's bed room she looked up and saw her little brother on her bed side.

"Souta?" she said as she reached out to him.

"Hai!" he said as he looked at her with tears.

"What are you crying for?" she asked.

"I thought you died. I was so scared."

Kagome reached up and wiped his tears and caressed his face.

"I'm sorry, Souta."

"And your boyfriend is really cool. He said I'm gonna be living with you guys from now on, is that true?"

"Yeah, InuYasha and I have decided to move in together so you'll be living with us and his friends, at least until college."

Souta laughed as he jumped on the bed with Kagome.

"What about that lady that attacked me and Kohaku?"

"She went somewhere, somewhere happy." she said stroking his hair.

Souta nodded. "So are you and InuYasha getting married or something?"

"Eh?"

"Well you guys are going to live in the same house right? So obviously you've known him long! And all this time I thought you were single and lonely, you really had me fooled." Souta said as he smiled triumphantly looking as if he had solved a crime.

"Um, well-"

"I see you are awake."

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way.

"Boy, go downstairs with your friend, I need to talk to your sister."

"Fine." Souta got off the bed and ran past Sesshomaru, looking back and giving his sister a wink.

Kagome smiled as she sat up on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sesshomaru brought a chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel as if the weight I've had the world on my shoulders has finally been lifted. I'm happy knowing my mother is in a better place."

"You mean out of your life, right?"

"That too."

They both laughed at their silly attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm actually glad your ok." Sesshomaru said with a small smile.

"Is that compliment?"

"Coming from me? You could say that."

"I'm glad I have your approval."

"I hope you stick around. I think our lives will be a bit boring if you go."

"Hey, I'm a vampire now. Where else can I go? Besides my live was all about partying until the sun came up and practically sleeping my live away, you guys are like family now so I'm cool with staying."

"Good. Well I'm sure my little brother is going to want some time with you, so I might as well go." he said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he turned his head.

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru then left the room and InuYasha came in with a smile on his face as he saw her, he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey." InuYasha said.

"Hey."

"Looks like you're feeling better."

"I am feeling better."

"Good. Can you at least move?"

Kagome began to get up from the bed, but stumbled a little. InuYasha then moved to her and helped her.

"I haven't felt like this since that night you decided to teach me a lesson." Kagome said.

InuYasha smirked at the memory.

'Maybe I'll punish you more often.' he thought.

"Don't you even think about it." She said as she looked at him.

"What?"

"Maybe I'll punish you again. That's what you were thinking weren't you?"

"Well-"

"The next person who will be punished is you." Kagome said giving him a seductive smile as she pulled him towards her.

"You are an evil woman."

"And you are a sadistic Vampire, but you don't hear me complaining." she said as they began to walk towards the rest of the gang in the entertainment room.

When they reached the room they saw Souta, Kohaku, and Miroku playing Mario Kart for the Wii. Rin was painting her nails and Sesshomaru was reading his book. Sango was in between Miroku and Kohaku with a smile on her face as she looked at her baby brother. She began to think back to when they were finally reunited once again.

* * *

*Flash Back*

_Sango ran to the closet and broke the door trying to open in. Inside she saw Kohaku, who was now conscious and Souta who was still unconscious. Kohaku looked up at Sango in shock, at first not believing that his big sister was right in front of him. He reached out to her as she knelt down and reached for her hair, then her face._

_"Is it really you?" he asked in a whisper._

_"Kohaku." Sango whispered as tears began to fall from her eyes._

_"Sango!" Kohaku exclaimed as he hugged Sango. The two siblings hugged each other so hard it was as if they would die if they were seperated again._

_"I'm never letting go, not now not ever." Sango whispered._

_The rest of the gang smiled as they saw Sango be reunited with her younger brother._

*End Flash Back*

* * *

"Kohaku what time is mother and father expecting you home?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." he replied as he looked down.

"Eh?"

"Sango, mother and father went on a trip and they never came back."

"What, you've been home by yourself!"

"Yeah that's why Souta always came over. He always brought some food over and keep me company when ever he could."

"Well you can't go back there now." Rin said.

"Especially considering you and Sango finally got to meet again." Miroku said.

Kagome looked up at InuYasha with pleading eyes. InuYasha sighed for he knew what she wanted him to do.

"I guess you can stay with us too." InuYasha grumbled to Kohaku.

Everyone looked at him in shock, except for Sesshomaru who just looked up.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, besides Kagome's brother is staying here too, so I'm sure he's gonna want some company." He said as he took a seat, placing Kagome on his lap.

"Oh thank you InuYasha!" Sango exclaimed as she hugged her baby brother.

"Say InuYasha." Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"Does Souta and Kohaku know that we're you know?"

"No, but I was hoping they would find out tonight."

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Tonight! Isn't that a little too soon?"

"Aww don't worry angel. I'm sure they will love you guys all the same and just to put it out there did I ever mention to you that you looked so sexy as a Vampire?" he said as he pulled her hair back and licked his marking.

Kagome giggled. As she fell back on him, this was paradise to her not only had Souta accepted InuYasha as not only her boyfriend, but as someone whom she could spend the rest of her life with, made it all better.

* * *

Everyone, except Souta and Kohaku, were getting ready to head out to the club. InuYasha's mother had asked if Kagome would perform once again at the club and she gratefully accepted. Kagome looked at the time and saw it was almost eight o'clock and it was almost time for her to reveal herself to her brother. She took a deep breath as she walked downstairs and saw the boys working on some school project. She saw Sango coming down as well her face explaining that she was feeling the same way Kagome was feeling.

"Hey boys!" Kagome said with a fake happy voice.

"Sup Kagome." Souta responded.

"Sango and I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Kohaku said.

"It's nothing bad, but in some cases it might not be good either." Sango added.

"Well just tell us and well decide if it's good or not."

The girls took a deep breath as they heard the clock chime, indicating it was now eight o'clock on the dot. Their eyes began to turn red and their fangs came back. Sango's hair regained its purple and pink highlights and Kagome's hair went down to her waist. Their nails grew a bit longer and Kagome had a tattoo of half moon on the back of her neck.

"Souta, Kohaku, we're vampires." Kagome said as she looked down.

"Oh my God. They both whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry I never told you it's just at the time it seemed like a good idea. And I-"

"That is so cool!" Souta smiled.

"Huh?" Kagome and Sango said.

"Wow, I never thought you would be a vampire. Now it all makes sense!" Kohaku said. "That is so cool and you look really pretty Onee-chan!"

"You too, Kagome." Souta agreed

"Um, thanks." They both said.

"You guys ready to go?" InuYasha said as the rest of the group came downstairs.

"I guess." Kagome said.

"My friend Shiori is coming over to watch the boys." Rin said as she got off the phone.

"Is she a Vampire too?"

"Sorta kinda."

"What's 'Sorta kinda'?"

"Well she's half vampire."

"They have that?"

"Yeah of course there is."

"Wow. Well boys well see you in the morning." Kagome said as she gave Souta a kiss on the head and Sango did the same.

"Don't open the door for anyone." Sango said sternly.

"And make sure your in bed by ten o'clock or else." Kagome said as her eyes glowed.

The two boys gulped as they thought of the consequence. Kohaku getting noogied by Sango. Souta getting nagged/yelled at by Kagome.

"Sure no problem!" they both said.

"Alright girls let's go!" Rin said happily.

* * *

The gang reached the club at ten o'clock. As they got out Kagome was greeted by a bunch of Vampires congratulating her on her awesome battle with her mother and her great win. Kagome smiled nervously as InuYasha pulled her out of the crowd.

"I swear, if I didn't know better I would think you were a celebrity." InuYasha smiled.

"That's only a women's dream. But hey I got all eternity now don't I?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm hoping that it will be an eternity with me." InuYasha said as he pulled her close and leaning down to kiss her.

"Of course." she whispered as she stood on her tippy toes to meet his lips she then looked and cringed.

InuYasha eyebrows narrowed as he didn't feel anything on his lips he opened his eyes and saw Kagome looking shocked and scared. He turned and cringed as well. Standing to the side of them was his mother, father, the gang and the same crowd starring at them.

"Wh-What are you guys-" InuYasha started.

"Doing?" Kagome finished.

"It's funny. You look so innocent and yet you're just like InuYasha." Izayoi said in astonishment.

"I have to agree with you, Izayoi. Of course Kagome is much cuter when she acts up." InuTaisho said with a smirk and a wink.

Kagome blushed at the compliment and bowed her head. This didn't go unnoticed by InuYasha.

"Dad! Can you please stop trying to steal my girlfriend? What about mom?" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Aww Inu!" his mother said as she went up and hugged him. "It's okay, your father can have Kagome and I have you!" she said as she looked at him seductively.

InuYasha blushed.

"Mom please! Your my mother!"

Izayoi smiled as she let go of InuYasha. "I know honey I was just joking."

'I highly doubt that. After all she does have a son complex.' InuYasha thought.

"Now can we please go inside!" InuYasha said.

"Hai!" Izayoi said she grabbed InuTaisho's arm and they walked inside.

"Well I guess I better go up there." Kagome said shaking.

"Don't tell me you're nervous?" InuYasha teased.

"No of course not!"

"Good now get your big ass up there."

Kagome began to walk and turned back to InuYasha, "Yeah but you love my big ass don't you!" she yelled back at him with a smile.

She went to the DJ and gave him a CD showing him which song to choose. She went to the microphone on the stage and made an announcement, before beginning her song.

"I want to dedicate this song to InuYasha. I love you babe." she nodded to the DJ to start the song.

* * *

"Promise" by Ciara

_Come enjoy the life_

_Baby take a ride_

_I just wanna vibe with you, you_

_Baby you and I can have a good time_

_Tell me what you like_

_Oo oo_

_[Spoken]_

_Now listen_

_I've been single for a while now_

_And I've been kind of lonely_

_But I'm looking for somebody to talk to,_

_Love me, someone who can hold me,_

_Is that you?_

_I'm looking for somebody I can call boo_

_Looking for the only one that I can give my all to_

_Tell me if it's you, you, you_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Make your move_

_You can be my teacher_

_I'll do homework_

_You can give me extra credit, baby_

_I'll do more work_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

_Make a move_

_This mood is so right_

_It feels so right_

_You can be my prince_

_My knight_

_You can be my superman_

_Save me here I am_

_'Cause baby_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_You and me together_

_Picture perfect_

_I'll spend all my money all my time_

_Because you're worth it_

_It's just me and you, you, you_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Make a move_

_Call me mama, spoil you like a baby_

_Thinking about you, dreaming about you_

_Got me going crazy_

_What you wanna do, do, do_

_Now it's me and you, you, you_

_Make a move_

_This mood is so right_

_It feels so right_

_You can be my prince_

_My knight_

_You can be my superman_

_Save me here I am_

_Baby_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_[Spoken]_

_I mean everything that I say_

_From the bottom of my heart_

_I will never, never ever hurt you_

_I open my heart_

_Open my heart_

_Give it to you_

_Tell the whole world that I'm in love with you_

_Whatever you want_

_Baby I'll do_

_I know I don't want nobody else but you_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_To spend my life with you_

_I'll give my all to you_

_I promise that I will never lie to you boy_

* * *

The crowd cheered as Kagome got off the stage and walked to her friends.

"Well what did you guys think?" she asked.

"I'm gonna be so honest with you Kagome." InuYasha said. "That song makes me wanna take you home and let you ride me all night long."

Kagome blushed as she punched him.

"You don't say those things in front of everyone! Especially in front of your parents! What is wrong with you?"

InuYasha laughed.

"What it's not like I said everything I want to do when I get you home."

"Oh, what ever."

"On a more non-distrubing note." Sango interrupted before they could continue. "I thought the song was great."

"Ditto!" Rin said happily.

"I loved it." Izayoi said.

"It was good." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Oh Kagome, this is for you." InuTaisho said as he gave her an envelope.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Think of it as a late welcome present."

She looked at InuYasha in confusion as she opened the envelope. Inside was an acceptance letter.

"This is, This is for-" she stuttered.

"That's right it's an acceptance letter to the Tokyo University of the Arts." InuTaisho said. He smiled as he saw her face that was filled with astonishment and excitement.

"But how?"

"It was InuYasha's idea."

Kagome looked up at him. As he smiled.

"Hey you gave up your dreams and aspirations for Souta, now you have all of eternity to do everything you ever wanted. Starting with becoming a singer."

"But I never auditioned." she whispered.

"That piece of paper wasn't all that Shippo found."

Kagome began to cry.

"How can I thank you?"

"Just answer one question."

"Anything."

InuYasha got off the seat and knelt down on one knee. Kagome began to look up at him in shock.

'Oh. My. God.'

"Kagome Higurashi, will you be my wife?" he said popping out a Platinum, royal crown, princess cut diamond ring.

"InuYasha we've only known each other for like a week." she said still not believing what was happening.

"Don't care."

"We haven't even gotten really use to each other."

"I can tell we'll be a perfect match."

"How?"

"My mark, it tells me everything about you. Your personality, your past, everything. It even tells me you're pregnant with my child."

"What!"

"Yup."

"But I haven't even shown any signs."

"We're different from normal humans, signs don't show up until the fifth month. And seeing as how it's a faint pulse you just got pregnant around the time I gave you your punishment."

"InuYasha are you sure about this? I mean marriage is a big step."

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have marked you. So what do you say?"

The gang leaned in waiting and wondering although they pretty much had a good idea on what she would say.

Kagome laughed. "You may be an idiot, but I guess you're my idiot. Of course I'll marry you."

Everyone clapped, apparently the gang was so caught up in the moment they failed to notice the other Vampires were paying attention to the events that had just occurred. InuYasha picked Kagome up and kissed her. He then placed the ring on the ring finger on her left hand and looked into her eyes.

'So this is how my new life will start huh? Heh. I guess I wouldn't have it any other way' Kagome thought as she hugged InuYasha.

* * *

A.N- Ok everyone that's it! That is the end of My Life with a Sadistic Vampire. I hope you enjoyed and as promised it is time to reveal the title and plot line of the sequel so here goes.

Title: My Life with my Vampire Fiance.

Summary: It's been about seven months since I said yes to my fiance InuYasha. We're expecting out first child, I've finished school with honors earlier than expected and am now starting my career as a singer. I live with my fiance and his friends. And so far life has been great, so I thought. Strange letters have been coming in for InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku, which Sango, Rin, and Myself do not enjoy. A weird girl has been following me and I just found out my fiances ex-girlfriend wants me dead! So yeah I'm pregnant, getting married, and have to protect my man from some home wrecker. Oh and did I mention we're all Vampires.

Rated M for Mature Content.

Coming Very Soon!


End file.
